


Do you have Wechat?

by yagamiko



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: All Osumi, Casual Sex, Everybody had something with Osumi, Group Sex, Just actors No characters, M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamiko/pseuds/yagamiko
Summary: It's all started during Shanghai Shows，when we knew that Osumi and others went to some bar the first show night,add WeChat friends with some girl.So this story is about how Osumi lured (almost) everyone sleep with him and ends with Tazuru/Osumi Goto/Osumi threesome (or even groupsex).Warning:Maybe include some other tenimyu OB or other school members.脑洞来源于上海公演的时候立四去酒吧大隅泡妹子加了wx的事all隅背景下的田鹤大隅 后藤大隅群p是很有可能的炮友关系内出轨可能警告 可能会出现网舞OB和其他学校的成员





	1. 口香糖x眼镜 帽子围观

“Shogo，今天来和我合照吧。”刚从乐屋出来准备排练的田鹤，被似乎是站在外面等了他很久的大隅一把拽住，也不管他的意愿，便被拉到了一旁的墙边。  
不过，说实话，田鹤对于这突如其来的邀约，并没有任何反抗，甚至隐约有些期待的想着，终于轮到自己了。

田鹤第一次见到大隅是在甄选的时候，没有任何新意的初遇，但田鹤一向迟钝的gaydar却突然开始疯狂大叫。  
不，冷静点，那是柳生役，他轮不到你的。  
毕竟这个剧的传统就是这样，虽然偶尔有奇怪的搭配出现，但至少在他们学校，柳生役一直都和仁王役被牢牢地捆绑在一起，而他自己也被和那个下垂狗狗眼看上去很无辜的幸村役绑在了一起。  
不过那只是明面上而已，努把力，田鹤你还是有希望的。

于是他就腆着脸去蹭人家双打搭档交流感情的约会了，而且他们俩似乎也并没有不高兴，虽然自己并没蹭到2shot，但已经很不错了。  
然而就在田鹤冥思苦想稽古正式开始之前该如何多增加见面机会的时候，大隅和前田倒是主动来看他了。不，大隅只是来看他的双打搭档而已，拿的毛巾也都是后藤的，毕竟，粉丝们就好这口。例行公事的到后台合了个影，然后就撤了，诶不对，大隅为什么会和前田一起……  
不过既然别人都来了，那他也要礼尚往来一下，拖上一拨人果断的跑去看了大隅他们的团con。那人在台上的感觉果然很是自己的菜，但后台里他和队友是不是有点不对劲啊……诶那谁你为啥要摸大隅的大腿，诶卧槽就算是好兄弟也不是随便可以拍屁股的把……大隅你为什么笑得那么……不可描述？？？  
田鹤突然觉得，大隅的形象似乎有点跑偏了。

但事实证明，他并没有想错。  
好不容易盼到稽古开始，正好是他过生日当天，虽然被大隅转发推特叫鸡妈妈，也难掩他的暗喜。毕竟马上就是可以算是朝夕相处的几个月了，机会多多。  
但田鹤却发现过了个生日之后，他好像发现了什么不得了的东西。  
本来只是个普通的稽古日，大隅和大薮拍了两张合影就开始了稽古，一切似乎都很正常，今天主要是唱歌，对他们来说都还算轻松。作为真田，他的主题曲虽然主要是别人在唱，但他的任务量也不少，等到他和立石结束了最后一次“情歌”对唱之后，几乎其他人都已经收拾好东西准备离开了。  
飞速的整理了一下自己，田鹤搓了搓脸，你已经25岁了，不要再怂了，主动一点。  
就在他终于鼓足勇气准备去找大隅来张2shot顺便能吃个饭最好的时候，却发现乐屋早就空无一人，别说大隅了，连和他一起结束的立石都已经不见了踪影。  
看看你，磨磨蹭蹭的，又浪费了一天吧。狠狠地叹了口气，田鹤感觉自己好不容易鼓起的勇气瞬间就泄了气，稽古的疲倦瞬间又涌了上来。无奈的关了灯，拖着步子准备一个人去便利店随便解决一下的时候，却突然听到了隔壁道具室传来的奇怪声响。  
他知道自己不该多管闲事，但如果不好奇一点的话，这文就行进不下去了（x）。

现在的道具室大型布景还没有进驻，空旷的房间里只有墙角的看台和中网，以及正中间那张病床。  
然而病床上的人，差点让田鹤直接原地猝死。

被扒了个精光四仰八叉躺在单人病床上的显然是他们最小只的天才，虽然脸和身高都很可爱风，但是前运动员的肉体显然不是他们这种健身房练出来的偶像可以比的，真是可惜了这身肌肉。  
然而只是稍稍感叹了下大薮深藏不露的好身材，田鹤的注意力就被跨坐在大薮胯间的另一个人完全吸引了过去。两条光滑的长腿直接赤裸裸的暴露在空气之中，修长的肌肉支撑着主人不断的上下动作，仿佛骑马一样驾驭着身下的天才。然而和光溜溜的下半身相反，上半身还套着一件宽松的黑色T恤，将他探寻的目光遮了个严实。再往上是被散落的头发遮住的侧脸，半长的茶色头发被汗水浸湿成一缕缕，隐隐约约之间能看见闪光的银色耳钉，和高挺的鼻梁。  
“哈…啊…”甜腻的呻吟完全不像平时那么慵懒，仿佛对什么都没啥兴趣的嗓音此时完全变了个调，放荡的诉说着情欲的快感。  
“怎么…你不是前两天才和优作搞上了吗，今天又突然来勾引我…嗯…”  
“怎么…哈…你不喜欢吗？”听到身下人的问话，正在自娱自乐的人似乎有些不满，停下了动作。原本挺直的上半身朝前俯下，双手从大薮的小腹仿佛跳着舞一般摸上了他的前胸。“心跳的这么快…啊…你在我屁股里的那根可不是这么说的哦…”  
“哈哈哈，你想多了，怎么可能不喜欢…”见身上的人停下了动作，一直被动的大薮抬手握住了对方的胯骨，下半身用力的往上顶了顶。“你这么热情的屁股，我爱还来不及呢…”  
“呃啊…”主动的乘骑虽然也不错，可生性懒散的他还是更享受对方主导的性爱。对方突然的动作正好戳中他肠道深处敏感的软肉，那是只靠一个人无法享受到的快感。“快动…”  
“是是是。”被使唤的大薮乖乖的遵了命，双手掐住对方的胯骨，猛地向上抬起，然后再狠狠地按了下去。  
“啊！”运动员出身的身体素质真的…不愧是运动员。被突如其来的强烈快感震得整个人向后仰去，但立马又被狠狠地压回了对方的胯间，有力的手掌狠狠地掐住他的胯骨，不给他丝毫喘息的余地。“啊…快…哈…你还…啊…还挺能干…哈…快…”

窝在狭小的病床上做爱的两人完全沉浸在了肉体的世界里，根本没有注意站在门口的田鹤，然而田鹤却觉得，自己心跳得整个世界都能听到砰砰砰的声音。  
一开始他还能欺骗自己大薮身上的人不是他想的那个，然而当他后仰的那一刻，一直被头发挡住终于露出的侧脸还是给了田鹤脆弱的心脏一记暴击。  
那果然是大隅。

然而时间也不会因为你田鹤的心碎了就停止，当他还沉浸在自己还没开始就结束的暗恋时，病床上越来越高亢甜腻的呻吟和急促的喘息显然预示着两人的交合即将结束。  
原本还算整齐的挂在大隅身上的T恤已经被他自己推起，一只手撑在大薮身侧保持平衡，一手却不断玩弄着自己早就突起的乳头。而随着遮挡移除，大隅苍白但线条明显的腹肌和随着大薮的顶弄不断滴落前液的阴茎也终于露了出来。  
田鹤觉得他现在都能听到自己吞口水的声音，明明上一秒还在哀叹自己的感情，下一秒却被眼前的肉体牢牢地吸引了全部注意力。稽古还没开始几天，他甚至都还没来得及看过大隅换衣服的样子，但他似乎就已经被两个人捷足先登了。  
等等，两个人？大隅为什么会和他们俩都…  
然而不等他想出结果，突然拔高的呻吟又将他的注意力抓了回去。  
原本躺在床上的大薮已经变成了跪坐，双手紧紧地将大隅挺翘的臀部压向自己的胯间，恨不得将自己整个人都埋入对方的肠道一般。而原本还能维持坐姿的大隅已被高潮的快感完全控制，整个人向后仰去，勉强靠着手肘的支撑才不至于瘫倒在床。  
随着最后几次大力的抽插，大薮低吼着显然是达到了高潮。几乎是同时，大隅仿佛濒死一般猛地向后仰着头，高潮的快感使他平时白皙的脸颊一片绯红，田鹤甚至感觉自己都能看到那上面划过的几滴汗珠。 而大隅一直无人关照的阴茎，也紧接着射出了几股白色的精液，全部滴落在了他裸露的腹肌上。 

突然安静下来的道具室只剩下两人粗重的喘息，猛然清醒的田鹤顾不得太多，飞快的转身逃一般的跑向了稽古场的出口。被发现就惨了……希望大薮记得带套……诶？

“刚才门口似乎有人？”  
“无所谓啦，快放开我的腰，它都要被你掐断了。真不知道你哪来的这么大力气…”  
“我以前可是玩8種競技的，どう、天才的?”  
【此处请自行代入表情包】


	2. 帽子x眼镜 第一次

田鹤感觉自己真的不能好了。  
暗恋对象，和别人搞了，自己还偷窥了大半场。照理来说现在他应该找个酒吧喝一顿，排解一下失恋的苦闷，而不是一个人躺在床上。  
而且还在想着大隅。  
还是边撸边想。  
他真的，太变态了。  
但大隅的大腿…大隅的腹肌…大隅的屁股…  
草，田鹤你还要多变态。

不过男人的脑子大概真的是长在下半身，第二天他再见到大隅的时候，已经完全可以心平气和的和他打招呼了。失恋就失恋吧，以后最少还要共事一年呢，同事关系也要好好处着才行。  
虽然他们现在是作为俳优出道，但毕竟都还是走イケメン路线，时不时发发自拍合照啥的吸粉也是必须的。正在犹豫今天又该找谁拍一张合照的时候，田鹤突然发现大隅拿着手机找上了正在一旁听歌的立石。  
没有绝招pose的幸村合照只能随便来两下，却突然让田鹤想起了那天早上…大隅似乎也是和大薮拍了合照…感觉自己好像发现了什么奇怪的规律，田鹤特地多瞟了正在墙角边合照的两人。  
拍完照修完图的两人并没有立马归队，反而是大隅在立石耳边说了些什么，之后立石笑着点了点头，便转身准备回到自己的座位上继续练歌。  
然而立石的笑，让田鹤莫名的感觉自己后颈的汗毛都要立起来了。  
立石虽然看上去纯良无辜狗狗眼，但能被眼神毒辣的选角导演选上幸村役，肯定不是表面那么简单。问本人肯定得不出什么结论，大薮那边…呃似乎也不是特别熟……  
诶，大薮那天不是说，大隅和川崎似乎也搞上过？？？  
感觉抓到可以威胁的老实人的田鹤，似乎完全忘记了前两天撸完之后给自己下的放弃的决心，砰砰砰的便找到了正在和大薮对歌的川崎，一把拽过对方径直拉到了稽古场远离人群的一侧。

“诶你说大隅啊？他…诶怎么说…喜欢到处主动找人玩吧。毕竟在这个圈子里，也很难找到固定的对象，双方看对眼了找个地方来一发第二天仍然是朋友，这也很正常。”望着怒视自己的田鹤，川崎挠了挠自己的毛线帽，努力的想要用文明一点的词语来描述到底发生了什么。“他看上了谁，就会主动出击。但至于他会看上谁，这我也说不准了，不过据我所知，没有人拒绝过他…”  
似乎是感受到了田鹤越来越黑的脸色，川崎草草打了个招呼就跑向了另一边不停张望的大薮，将似乎被过大的信息量给冲击到的田鹤晾在了原地。  
虽然作为一个地下爱抖露，田鹤也算是跨进了圈子里，但一直纯情保守的他显然是第一次见识到什么叫“会玩”，也难怪他会被选上真田役了。  
可就算川崎说的很轻描淡写，但田鹤还是觉得自己心理有股莫名的怒火无处可发，到底是生气大隅如此滥交，还是生气自己喜欢上了原来绝对不会搭理的type，他也说不清楚。不过至少，对大隅的心思，还是趁早断了好。

然而，田鹤还是低估了大隅对自己的吸引力。接下来的一周大隅都似乎很安分，乖乖排练，没有找人合照。可该来的总还是要来的，当大隅又在稽古开始前找上前田时，田鹤果断的移开了目光，转身去找其他人，似乎川崎还没合照过，那就是他了。  
可正当他们两摆好pose时，本该在另一端和前田合照的大隅，却不知何时出现在了他们身旁。经过这半个月的观察，田鹤发现原本懒洋洋的大隅在发现了感兴趣的事情时，总会突然像被打开了什么开关一样，瞬间就能high到爆炸，而显然现在正向他们俩扑来的大隅，正处于兴致高昂的状态。  
原本并排站着的二人被突然扑过来的大隅抱了个满怀，原本站在他身旁的川崎差点被大隅挤了出去，为了稳住自己，田鹤条件反射的伸手抱住了大隅。

完了完了。  
帮忙拍照的立石对自己的抓拍十分满意，和去检查效果的另外两人笑作一团。而田鹤却只能呆呆的愣在原地，看着大隅套着宽大稽古服的背影和低头时脖子后方明显的脊柱线，努力回味着自己左手上残留的对方的体温。  
完了完了，他真的没救了。  
就这么短短的碰了一下，甚至都不是一个完整的拥抱，他都觉得自己马上就能开心得原地升天。该死，大隅真的，没有对他下药吗。  
不过田鹤觉得自己真的已经看开了，既然大隅喜欢和别人搞，那就随他吧，他就不信大隅真的不会有选上他的那一天。 

所以当大隅真的找上他的时候，他表面不动声色的任大隅摆布，实际上心理又是期待又是激动。甚至连做レーザービーム的时候都没忍住直接和大隅背靠背贴在了一起，让负责拍照的后藤挑起了一边的眉毛。  
拍完照后藤便把手机还给了大隅，留他们俩一起选图修图，自己仿佛刻意给他们创造空间一般先行离开。然而田鹤根本就没感受到自家队友投在自己身上意味深长的视线，比大隅高上几公分的他站在大隅身后侧，嘴上随意嗯嗯啊啊的答应着对方对于图片的评论，脑子里却全是身侧透过衣服传过来的体温，和似乎稍微弯下腰，就能亲吻到的修长的脖颈。   
而当大隅凑到他耳边邀约时，那惯有的拖长着尾音慵懒的语气和直接铺撒在自己耳侧湿热的鼻息，让田鹤感觉他恨不得现在就原地上了这个吸引了自己几个月的人。  
勉强的稳住自己随时都能蹦出嗓子眼的心脏，田鹤僵硬的对着大隅点了点头。得到了满意的答复，大隅笑了笑便转身走向了正在另一侧等他一起排练的后藤。  
还没从耳语中缓过神，就又被大隅的笑容击中的田鹤，感觉他真的，忍不到稽古结束了。

夏日的稽古总是特别辛苦，所以导演们还是好心的给他们中午留了2个小时的休息时间。吃完饭休整了一下，大家基本也就各自找地方窝着休息了。  
年轻人前田、大薮和川崎直接睡在了稽古场的地板上，立石和井泽在乐屋里休息，后藤则玩着手机有一搭没一搭的和田鹤聊着天，然而很快似乎他就发现了心不在焉的田鹤已经连嗯都懒得回答自己了。  
“大隅去楼上那间有床的房间了。”  
“嗯？”被突然出现的名字唤回了神的田鹤猛地转过了头望向了后藤，马上又觉得自己的动作似乎太明显了，只得装作不在意的又转了回去。   
“想去就去，休息时间老师们也都在休息，没人会在意的。”低着头的后藤都懒得抬头看田鹤一眼，只顾着专心盯着手上的手机。  
被戳穿的田鹤尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，却还是没有挣扎过自己内心的欲望，匆匆和后藤告了个别，便起身走出了乐屋。  
“啧，到底谁才是搭档啊…双打也好，ユニット也好…”

楼上有床的那间房是他们的医疗室兼按摩室兼偷懒室，有床有空调有wifi，难怪大隅会选择这里作为中午休息的据点。蹑手蹑脚的进了屋，反手就果断的关门上了锁，他可不想真的被老师们发现，那就完蛋了。  
正中的床上躺着的果然是他朝思暮想多时的人，侧蜷着身子背对着门口，身上盖着自己的外套，似乎已经睡着了。  
站在门口狠狠地吞了口口水，田鹤感觉自己手心都要被汗湿了，不要怂不要怂，他主动邀请你的，只是提早到中午了而已。  
绕过床铺走到另一侧，果然大隅已经睡着了，稍稍松了口气，田鹤便半蹲下开始观察了起来。  
视线转了一圈，最后又还是停在了大隅微微张开的双唇上，微嘟的下唇和翘起的嘴角，啊，田鹤你还能不能好了。  
自动把场景代入了睡美人的田鹤，此时认真的研究起了要用什么角度亲上去才比较合适，并非没有接过吻的他此时却仿佛毛头小子一般努力的思考着该怎么样才能让对方留下最好的印象。  
然而等他终于纠结好了角度，越凑越近准备下嘴时，却对上了大隅突然睁开的双眼。半眯着睡眼惺忪的眼神根本没有任何杀伤力，却吓得田鹤猛地往后一退，差点直接一屁股坐到地上。  
“Shogo？”刚从睡梦中醒来迷迷糊糊的表情，还带着沙哑的嗓音，随时可能再次闭上的双眼，和小声得仿佛猫叫一般的呼唤。让田鹤刚被吓到的怦怦跳的心脏瞬间又加速了一把，全身的血液一半直冲头顶、一半直冲某个已经期待了很久的器官。  
都已经到这份上了，干脆豁出去的田鹤一把翻上了床，整个人撑在床上，将大隅完全困在了自己的笼罩之下。  
“怎么，才中午就等不及了吗？”被田鹤突然这么大动作突然就吓清醒了的大隅，瞪大着眼睛望着突然出现在自己上方的田鹤，愣了几秒钟之后，终于笑着开了口，还故意的低头瞟了眼连宽松的运动裤都无法掩饰的隆起。  
让人紧张的沉默终于被打破，田鹤也悄悄松了口气，既然大隅都明白了他要干什么，那就不用犹豫了。  
随意的哼了声当作回应，田鹤就俯下身子想要继续刚才被打断的亲吻，然而大隅却不动声色的偏过了头，只留给田鹤一截露出的脖颈。  
没有得逞的田鹤倒也不恼，仿佛狗仔一般在大隅的颈间四处乱蹭，还时不时伸出舌头舔弄着就在嘴边的耳珠。  
故意避开了亲吻的大隅满意的享受着对方亲昵的厮磨，一手勾住田鹤的肩膀，一手主动的探向了隆起的裆部。  
“唔…分量还不错…哈…别，痒…”灵活的手指隔着裤子玩弄着田鹤几乎已经完全勃起的阴茎，大隅感受着手里的热度越来越大，耳边的喘息也越来越灼热。  
感觉自己差点就直接射在裤子里的田鹤挣脱了大隅的手臂，整个人往下退了几步，随手将碍事的外套扔下了床，便一手掀起了大隅宽松的T恤。  
朝思暮想的肉体终于躺在自己面前，田鹤仿佛膜拜一般慢慢地从劲瘦腰侧摸到线条分明的腹肌，再往上则是微微凸起的胸肌和淡色的乳头。  
对方略显粗糙但高热的手掌和赤裸眼神让大隅觉得对方仿佛要将自己吞吃入腹一般，敏感的身体在对方青涩的爱抚之下也开始做出回应，白皙的皮肤开始染上情欲的颜色。  
“啊…别只玩左边…另外一边也…”左侧的乳头被粗糙手指玩弄得早已硬挺，而在他的提醒之下，似乎玩上瘾了的田鹤终于反应了过来，俯下身子一口含住了另一边被冷落的突起。突然拔高的呻吟显然让田鹤十分受用，卖力的舔弄很快就让那一小颗软肉完全立了起来。   
恋恋不舍的放过了大隅的胸口，田鹤一路连舔带啃的向下滑去，粗糙的舌苔和高热的鼻息让大隅甚至产生了自己是不是养了条大型犬的错觉。  
似乎格外用心的多舔了几口大隅的腹肌，田鹤终于上手解开了大隅的腰带。大隅配合地挺了挺胯让对方方便脱下自己的裤子，却没想到正好将自己的弱点正好送到了对方嘴前。  
长裤下果然是符合人设的黑色的紧身三角裤，档前也已经被半勃的阴茎撑起了一个弧度。舔了舔嘴唇，田鹤果断拽下了那块最后的遮羞布，直接张嘴含住了对方的阴茎。  
“啊…”高热的口腔带来的快感让大隅猛地向后一仰头，反而正好又将下半身朝田鹤送了过去。虽然田鹤的口交技术真的让人不怎么敢恭维，但敏感的阴茎还是很快就完全勃起，让不熟悉深喉的田鹤不得不吐出了一部分。  
虽然是第一次口交，但田鹤完全没有感觉到任何的恶心和不适。大隅完全勃起的阴茎尺寸也不容小觑，努力的深喉了几下，田鹤便坐了起来，刚准备张嘴，大隅就开了口。  
“润滑剂和套子在我外套的口袋里。”  
弯腰摸了半天终于找到了目标，刚跪坐回大隅腿间的田鹤就感觉右肩上一沉，抬头便发现大隅直接将左腿搭在了自己肩上，股间的风光就这样大剌剌的展现在了自己眼前。  
感觉鼻子一热，田鹤差点就以为自己要喷鼻血了，猛地闭上眼睛深呼吸了几口，才敢睁开眼睛。努力的搓热润滑剂的袋子，才将不再冰冷的粘稠液体倒在自己手上。  
故意调戏田鹤的大隅果然收获了意料之中的反应，仿佛恶作剧得逞一般偷笑着，却在看到田鹤细心的对待那一小袋润滑剂之后猛地收敛了笑容。  
温热的润滑剂带来的陌生触感让大隅反射性的瑟缩了一下，立马停下动作小心翼翼地观察他反应的田鹤让他忍不住翻了个白眼，搭在他肩上的那条腿向内勾了勾，无声的催促着田鹤的行动。  
田鹤的扩张十分耐心而又温柔，若是对待别人可能是完美的床伴，但此时的大隅却被这过于缓慢的扩张勾得不上不下的。几根手指带来的快感太过细微，他整个人都在叫嚣着不够不够，渴望着被更加粗大的东西贯穿。  
当田鹤准备加到第四根手指时，大隅终于忍不住了，搭在床上的那条腿直接踩在了田鹤的胯间，敏感的脚掌感受着下方的硬挺和高热，恶质的碾了碾终于让田鹤猛地吸了一口气。  
“你再不上我，我都要怀疑你不行了。”  
没有男人可以忍住这样的挑衅，田鹤果断的抽出还埋在大隅体内的手指，随意的在床单上蹭了几下，便飞速的脱下裤子，撕开扔在一旁的安全套给自己带上。  
“唔，似乎小了点。”仿佛鉴赏商品一样看着田鹤尺寸颇为可观的阴茎，大隅期待的舔了舔嘴唇，果然体形还是大只点的比较好，可惜这只有点傻乎乎的。  
无视了大隅仿佛选货一般的眼神和评价，田鹤伸手将大隅的双腿抬了起来。虽然大隅不断催促，但他还是不想让对方受伤或者感到不适。  
“啊…”和手指相比格外粗大的阴茎缓缓的破开已经被扩张过的肛口，啊寸寸的碾压着内部敏感的肠肉，虽然嘴上是嫌弃田鹤的小心谨慎，但确实如果对方贸然进入，这个尺寸不说疼了，受伤也是有可能的。  
等到田鹤终于完全进入，两人都出了一身汗。几乎被完全贯穿充满的长度让田鹤不用动，大隅都能感受到不小的快感，只能不断放松自己，让对方能够更好的运动。  
而另一方的田鹤显然忍得更辛苦，第一次和男人做爱的他为此查了不少资料，尽力的希望不让对方感到不适。但大隅高热且紧致的肠道显然给他带了了不小的快感，强忍着直接冲刺的冲动，希望等到对方适应后再行动。  
感觉自己放松得差不多了，大隅终于忍不住催促了起来，这么有潜力一根阴茎插在自己屁股里，就这么停着也太浪费了。  
得到了许可的田鹤便不再忍耐，直接将大隅的双腿压向了他胸前，跪在床上开始了最本能的抽送。  
“啊…好大…唔…”几乎被折叠起来的体位让本就紧致的肠道更加收紧，原本就尺寸可观的阴茎此时被包裹得更加紧密，粗长的阴茎却能触及他最深处的敏感点。  
没有什么经验的田鹤横冲直撞的顶弄毫无章法可言，让大隅根本无法预测他下一次的进攻会降临在何处，随机而猛烈的快感让他感觉自己在和一只野兽上床。  
而对于和雏儿没什么区别的田鹤来说，大隅的肠道又热又湿，插入时热情地迎接、抽出时又缠着他挽留他，仿佛有意识的一般不断收缩着舔舐着他全身上下最敏感的部位。  
越来越猛烈快速的冲撞带来的是不断累积的快感，可大隅却仍然觉得不够，总是差那么一点，前列腺被撞击带来的快感不是其他敏感点能够替代的。  
“哈…啊…前…唔…前列腺…啊…”大隅被田鹤仿佛永远不会疲倦的抽插撞击得没法完整的说出一句话，但还好对方并没有完全沉浸在快感里，很快的反应过来了他的需求。  
被大隅一提醒，田鹤才想起来查的资料里最常提到的便是前列腺所带来的无与伦比的快感。猛地停下动作，凭着记忆力文献上提到的位置，钝圆的龟头在大隅肠道里不断戳弄寻找着。  
“呃啊…”敏感的肠道被刻意缓慢而又用力的戳弄着，就算不是前列腺的位置也让大隅喘息连连，而当田鹤终于找准地方时，大隅猛地拔高的呻吟让两人都愣了几秒。  
终于找对地方的田鹤心里松了口气，手上调整了下姿势，将大隅的双腿更加压向胸前，几乎让大隅勃起的阴茎都要戳到自己的胸口，然后便开始了更猛烈的一轮进攻。  
“啊…好爽…哈…田鹤你…哈…真乖…呼…啊…还…挺可以的…啊…快…”前列腺被直接刺激的快感让大隅忍不住的呻吟，仿佛夸奖宠物一般的话语让他自己都笑出了声，但很快又被接连的快感转化成了更加高亢的呻吟。  
而被夸奖了的田鹤根本没有注意对方的用词，高兴地更加卖力的不断戳弄着对方敏感的前列腺。根本顾不上什么学来的技巧，只想着更快更用力，给对方带来更大的快感。  
虽然房间内空调卖力的工作着，但床上的两人此时都是满头大汗，不断凝集又滴落的汗珠顺着田鹤的下巴又滴落到大隅的小腹上，再又被撞击得破碎。  
“哈…啊…要到了…啊…唔…啊…”被仿佛不知疲倦的攻势持续进攻，逐渐累积的快感终于将大隅逼向了高潮的巅峰。随着前列腺终于被攻陷，一直无人触碰的阴茎也射出了白浊的精液。  
大隅高潮时不断痉挛收缩的肠道让田鹤也不再忍耐，直勾勾的盯着大隅高潮时潮红的脸颊和失神的表情，猛力的抽插了几回之后，便射出了浓稠的精液。

高潮过后的大隅闭着眼睛躺在床上等待着呼吸恢复正常，而田鹤则稍微缓了缓便从大隅体内抽了出来，开始收拾残局。  
等田鹤把大隅身上他自己射出的精液都清理干净之后，大隅终于翻身坐了起来，看了眼时间便下床的穿起了裤子。  
“Yuuta，请和我交往吧！”  
突如其来的表白让大隅系腰带的手顿了顿，但很快又恢复了正常。不紧不慢的系好腰带穿好鞋子整理好衣服，大隅终于抬头看向了从刚才便一直直挺挺的站在床边连裤子都还没来得及穿上的田鹤。  
“不了。虽然你尺寸不错，但技术太差太温柔了。再说我也没有找同事当长期饭票的打算，咱们还是当个一夜情就好。”拖着又变回日常咸鱼感的尾音，说完完全没有任何犹豫仿佛说过无数次的拒绝词，大隅拿起丢在地上的外套，给一直愣愣地盯着自己的田鹤抛了个wink，便头也不回的走了出去。  
关门，开门。   
“啊对了，还有20分钟下午的稽古就要开始了，我觉得你应该要抓紧了。”


	3. 帽子x眼镜 第二次

整个下午的稽古，立石都觉得田鹤像一只被人踹了一脚的狗崽子一样，无精打采、魂不守舍。不仅台词经常卡壳，甚至连音效都踩不准，被老师们训了两句之后，现在坐在墙角整个人都快要缩成一个球了。  
“他怎么了过了个中午就焉成这样？”实在看不下去的立石没办法，只能一屁股坐在平时和田鹤关系最好的后藤旁，真不是他想八卦，田鹤再这样下去下一个被训的就是他了。“被人打了还是被人甩了啊？”  
“……有没有人说过你的直觉真的很准？”原本还准备随便敷衍两句的后藤此时不得不佩服他们部长的直觉，既然是立石说出口的，那就不能怪他乱说话了。“既然部长你都开口了，那安慰部员的任务就交给你了。”  
“诶等等，难道不是你和他最熟吗？？？我连他被谁甩了都不知道该怎么……”没等立石的话说完，他就发现后藤对着田鹤的方向抬了抬下巴。而被他们谈论的对象，一反刚刚的自哀自怨，反而瞪大眼睛盯着稽古场上。顺着田鹤的视线看过去，则是正在跟着振付老师练舞的大隅，正在专心扭着自己屁股的大隅，显然没有察觉到身后仿佛都要具现化的注视。  
“完了，他看上谁不好…”立石此时非常想不顾偶像包袱的扶额，他感觉自己现在仿佛是看到儿子喜欢上隔壁夜店小公主的家长一样头疼，更何况那个夜店小公主自己还是个喜欢乱搞不喜欢被约束的性格，虽然屁股确实也很辣就是了…“我不管了，让上岛老师教训他去吧…”  
“プリッ” 

田鹤现在感觉自己一半要气到爆炸，而另一半则只想回家抱着枕头大哭一场。虽然都是25岁的人了，但第一次这么快这么直白的被拒绝，还是让他有些懵。明明都做过了，为什么还要拒绝我……  
如果每个和我上床的人都要和我交往的话，那我现在男朋友都能开家艺能公司了吧。——他甚至都能脑补出他如果真这么说了，大隅会怎么略带嘲讽的回答他。   
自嘲地笑了笑，田鹤也知道自己实在是想得太简单了，大隅又不喜欢他，为什么这么轻易的就要答应和他交往。特别是大隅还嫌弃他技术差…  
想到这里的田鹤又叹了口气，但他还是好不甘心啊…原来他还能看着大隅到处勾搭别人，可食髓知味的现在，他真的觉得下次看到大隅再和谁合照会忍不住冲上去直接拽开他们，更何况，立海里还没有被大隅选中的就只有井泽和后藤了。  
诶，想到后藤，田鹤感觉自己都能感觉得到自己的怨念都要突破天际了。为什么偏偏是后藤和大隅是双打搭档，为什么不是自己，仁王和柳生这对双打搭档给这部剧留下的历史，实在是太让他不放心了。如果大隅真的和后藤搞上了，那自己就彻底没希望了。  
胡思乱想了半天的田鹤最终还是下定了决心，不管怎样，他一定要把大隅搞到手，哪怕只是长期的炮友关系他也愿意，既然大隅喜欢性爱，那他就满足他。

整天漫长的稽古终于结束，出了一身汗的男孩子们一般都会选择在稽古场冲个澡再回家。稽古场的浴室比剧场的要高级得多，全天候的热水还有单独的隔间，对于他们这些刚出道的年轻艺人来说已经很不错了。  
大隅刚刚已经拿着衣服离开乐屋了，田鹤也飞快的跟了上去，不成功便成仁，这一次如果不能成功，那他就真的再也没有希望了。  
今天立海的稽古结束的最晚，已经被其他两个学校使用过几轮的浴室弥漫着浓重的水汽，虽然有几个隔间同时在被使用着，但田鹤一眼就看到了被大隅搭在了门外的发带。最后给自己打了打气，田鹤飞快的扒光了自己，然后毅然决然的打开了大隅所在的隔间门。  
“谁？唔……”洗澡洗到一半突然被他人闯入，任谁都会被吓一跳，然而大隅还没来得及转身查看，就被来人直接压在了面前的墙上。背后的身体比自己高大结实，挣扎了几下发现完全没有效果的大隅，刚准备发难，就被摸上他屁股的那只手给哽了回去。  
一只宽大的手掌仿佛揉面一样不断搓揉挤压着他的屁股，另一手则向上擒住了他的下巴，让他无法说话。呜呜啊啊的挣扎了几下的大隅不仅没有挣脱，反而是感觉抵在自己臀缝里阴茎越来越硬，比不断淋下的洗澡水还要高热，仿佛随时都要灼伤自己一般。  
“shhhh…是我。”虽然感觉大隅并没有真正用力挣扎，但既是防止他伤到自己，也防止他们被别人注意，田鹤还是开口表明了自己的身份，但仍然没有松开大隅的下巴，反而是将两只手指伸了进去，不断玩弄着那根偶尔会非常刻薄的舌头。  
听到熟悉的声音大隅虽然知道对方看不见，但还是不雅的翻了个白眼。这只小狼狗真是太野了…中午也这样晚上也这样，想做就做啊说一声会死吗，每次都这样一惊一乍的心脏病都要犯了好嘛。既然是熟人，大隅倒也懒得在意了，反而是配合的舔弄起了口中的两根手指。  
感受着身前的人放松了下来，田鹤也松了口气。插在大隅口中的手指被他色气满满的舔弄着，仿佛那是世界上最美味的东西一般，让田鹤恨不得直接把自己已经硬的快要爆炸的阴茎塞进去，但又有些生气的想着到底是舔过多少人的鸡巴大隅才能练成这种技术。  
感觉差不多了田鹤便将手指抽了出来，中午刚被操过一次的肛口还未完全恢复，被口水润滑的两个手指很顺利的便被吞了进去。被嫌弃了技术又被嫌弃太温柔的田鹤这次也懒得怜香惜玉了，寻着记忆中的位置，直接按上了大隅敏感的前列腺。  
“啊！”还没反应过来便被直接而又强烈的快感直冲脑门，让大隅直接软了身子，要不是田鹤支撑着他估计就直接坐到地上去了。不同于中午的耐心，此时他体内的两根手指仿佛喝多了一般横冲直撞，一会猛力的揉搓着他敏感的前列腺，一会又向外张开扩张着肛口的肌肉，虽然偶尔有一丝刺痛传来，但更多的还是被粗暴对待时更加强烈的快感。  
草草的扩张了几下，田鹤直接抽出了手指换上了自己早就硬的不行的阴茎，钝圆的龟头在敏感的肛口磨蹭了几下，便缓缓地向里送去。  
“等等！套……”猛地感觉触感不对的大隅想要出声阻止，却根本没有得到田鹤的回复，反而那根粗大的阴茎更加坚定的一寸寸破开自己敏感的肠道，不断的进入自己体内。他已经太久没有和人不戴套做过了，虽然他知道田鹤有问题的可能性很小，但不戴套的性爱让他感觉太过赤裸和直接，不是419应该有的状态。  
被身下人突然的挣扎给打断的田鹤十分恼火，双手卡住大隅细窄的后腰，直接向前一送胯，便直接整根埋入了那让人魂牵梦绕的甬道中。  
“啊！”“啊…”  
一高一低两声呻吟被浴室中此起彼伏的水声给冲散了不少，但屁股里那根分量十分客观的阴茎却存在感十足。虽然中午有过一次性爱，但扩张仍然不够充分的情况下被突然进入，鲜明的刺痛让大隅无法克制的颤抖着。但刺痛之下是被完全充满的饱胀和充实感，粗长的阴茎几乎将他完全撑开，每一分敏感都肠肉都被更加高热的阴茎碾压着的快感同样也让他无法忽视。  
而再次进入大隅体内，没有那层薄薄的硅胶阻挡，敏感的阴茎被充满褶皱且高热的肠道完全包裹，紧致而湿滑的触感让田鹤欲罢不能。稍稍等了一会让大隅习惯了自己的进入，便掐着大隅的腰开始了猛烈的抽送。  
完全不同于中午的收敛，下定决心要让大隅知道自己厉害的田鹤直接开始了全力进攻，快速而强烈的抽送和激烈的交合让大隅瞬间被强烈的快感所淹没。后入式的体位让田鹤的每一次插入都能碾过他敏感的前列腺，而腰部被有力的双手死死掐住，根本不给他一丝喘息的空隙，强势的让他被动的接受一波波没顶的快感。  
上半身被田鹤的体重死死地压在墙上，而下半身又被迫向后翘起承受着疯狂的抽送，大隅感觉自己根本无法动弹，强烈的快感让他的阴茎根本不需要任何爱抚便直挺挺的立了起来，不断流下的前液和流水一起打着旋流向了下水道。  
“啊…哈…别…轻点…”一天的稽古和中午没有休息的性爱让大隅此时感觉有些吃不消，铺天盖地的快感让他甚至都感觉眼前一阵阵的眩晕，而卡在他腰上的手掌力气越来越大，明天估计肯定是要留下淤青了。  
但田鹤似乎完全没有理会他的意思，猛烈的撞击根本没有减速，反而掐着他的腰一下一下的向后送去，让他本就粗长的阴茎更加深入，开拓着大隅肠道深处无人问津过的敏感点。  
“不…田鹤…啊…Shogo…轻点…求你…啊…”越来越猛烈的冲撞让大隅几乎无法承受，强烈的快感催出的不仅是生理性的泪水，还有反射性的请求。他严重怀疑田鹤如果真的再多来几下，他就要被丢脸的直接操晕过去了。  
终于听到了他期待的词语，田鹤没有放慢动作，反而一手松开了大隅的腰，转而向前摸上了他早已蓄势待发的阴茎。  
“和我交往吧…”一边缓慢的撸动这手中激将喷发的阴茎，下身的动作却丝毫没有减慢。田鹤将脸埋在大隅的颈窝里，吮吸这嘴唇下敏感的肌肤，开口提出了自己的要求。  
“不…不行…啊…太…哈…不！啊…松开…”不知道到底是拒绝田鹤的邀请还是对于过分强烈的快感的抗拒，脑子越来越混乱的大隅还是条件反射的说出了拒绝的话语。却在下一秒被紧紧掐住自己阴茎根部的那只手，逼出了一声高亢的尖叫。  
“shhhhhh…外面可还是有其他人在的…”虽然出声安抚着被自己逼得颤抖不已的大隅，但没有得到满意答复的田鹤仍然一手钳制着大隅敏感脆弱的阴茎，自己则丝毫没有减弱力度的碾压着承受了过多快感开始高潮前反射性痉挛的肠道。  
“哈…求你…不…让我射…哈…松开…”即将高潮却被打断，无法释放的快感让大隅生理性的泪水不断滑落，连哀求的语气中都带上了哭腔，原本慵懒的嗓音此时却像受人欺负的奶猫一般不断呜咽。  
“那就答应我，和我交往…炮友也好情侣也好…我也不会干涉你的爱好…答应我…我就松开…”此时埋头舔着大隅耳廓的田鹤充分发挥起了自己作为真田役的好体力和固执，他不急，他就不信大隅能忍住不答应他。   
田鹤仿佛魔鬼般地诱惑显然还是传到了大隅已经乱成一团浆糊的脑子里，他现在真的不想再考虑太多了，男人总是下半身思考的生物，现在他只想要射，想要高潮，什么原则什么都是屁话。  
“好…好…都听你的…求你…让我射…唔…”  
终于听到满意答复的田鹤果断的松开了手，配合着下身的节奏快速的撸动了几下，便感觉大隅无声的尖叫着施放在了自己手里。而大隅高潮的同时猛地痉挛的肠道不断的收缩着挤压着，让他也忍不住直接咬住嘴下细嫩的皮肉，闷声射在了大隅体内。

“他们俩？”   
“不然呢，这么大动静，就跟真没人能看到那个隔间里有四条腿一样…”  
井泽望着一脸淡定的立石，觉得，他还是等会再来洗吧…对了还要提醒大家以后最好别用那间隔间了…………


	4. 帽子x眼镜 对镜子肉 白毛围观

田鹤现在觉得，立石可能随时都要把他做掉了。  
哦当然他并没有对立石做什么，但是他对大隅做了什么。  
那天他还是不负众望的把大隅做晕过去了，毕竟他一天上了人家两次还让人中午没休息。结果他就成功的拖着另外两个三巨头下了水，他感觉立石在他给大隅清洗之后帮忙递衣服时那个迷之微笑，随时都可能让他五感尽失。  
而且接下来的两天，被他半强迫着答应了交往的大隅也没怎么给他好脸色看，虽然稽古一切如常，但结束后几乎立马就没了影，根本不给他任何补救的机会。  
田鹤翔吾，今天也没有大隅可以日（x）。

当田鹤以为今天也会和平常一样，稽古结束之后大隅会立马溜走时，他们却被staff集体留住了，车站上了立海公演的大幅海报，需要他们去拍照宣传一下。  
于是一堆人浩浩荡荡的坐着地铁到了新宿站，开始了互相拍照模式。大薮已经刷刷刷的自拍了好几张，然后还不满意的把大家全部撇开要和整个海报合照，而熊孩子担当的前田则自己拍着不过瘾，还硬要一巴掌糊在真田脸上来一张，田鹤对此表示爸爸我脾气好，爸爸我不生气。  
但当他和墙上的自己拍完，就发现一直站在旁边看戏压根没有拍照想法的大隅被后藤拉着，美名其曰一定要来一张D1合照，还是让大薮给拍了一张。   
看着突然就排起了合照的众人，田鹤突然有种拉着大隅也来一张的冲动，可不说大隅还在躲着他，真田和柳生两个角色的关系是不是也有些远…  
想到这里他再次怨恨起了为什么偏偏是后藤和大隅是双打，双打这个意味在这部舞台的历史上实在是太要命了，突然而生的嫉妒让他也顾不上别人怎么看了，看着后藤拍完了就准备上前一步拉过大隅，管他三七二十一，拍了再说。  
然而他还没迈出那一步，仿佛看准了时机的后藤刚和大隅说完话，就一个箭步冲了过来。抓着他以交流队友感情给团粉提供素材的理由，互相和对方的角色拍了照还不够，还硬是拉着前田帮忙蹲着站着来了几张双人合照。  
结果等这边拍完，便有人提起时间不早了拍张合照就该各回各家了，还没等田鹤出声抗议，后藤便转身附和着开始拉着大家站起了队。心里虽然有些疑惑自家队友今天的举动，但也不好说什么的田鹤只得乖乖的跟着大部队，眼睁睁的看着大隅站在自己前面两个人的位置上，却没办法来上一张合影甚至说上一句话。  
等到大家都各回各家了，在LINE群里分享互相拍的照片时，田鹤才发现整个晚上，大隅就只和后藤拍了一张合照，连一张自己的单人照都没有。  
D1、D1、该死的D1，你们双打真的有必要这样？？？突然莫名暴发的嫉妒让他差点连推都忘了发，该死，明天一定要堵到大隅才行。

当似乎这两天也有些不在状态的大隅被老师训了一顿之后单独留下来时，田鹤终于觉得他要时来运转了。  
单独待在舞蹈教室练习着的大隅似乎也有些不爽，越来越凌乱的舞步看得出他心根本不在练习上。失败了几次之后终于放弃了的大隅狠狠地拽下了快被浸透的发带，气馁地准备结束今天的练习时，一转身便猛地被站在自己身后半米的田鹤吓得连退几步。  
“Shogo你…干啥？”被跟着前进的田鹤逼退到后腰都抵上了镜子边的栏杆，大隅终于没办法开了口，比自己大只这么多还板着一张真田脸的田鹤给人的压迫力还是真的有点大。  
原本准备了一堆的说辞，却在再次如此近距离的接触到大隅的时候，瞬间就只剩下了‘干你’两个字，在田鹤的脑子里无限loop。  
行动力永远大于语言表达能力的田鹤想到就做，直接再进一步的把大隅围在了他和栏杆之间。刚刚还在激烈运动的大隅脸上的汗还没干，潮红的脸色让田鹤不禁回想起前几天大隅高潮时的样子，想要他再次露出那样的表情。  
被田鹤压制住的大隅下半身被迫和对方紧紧地贴在了一起，上半身却尽力的向后仰去，虽然也不知道为什么，但此时的田鹤让他莫名的想要避开。那天他最后真的很丢脸的晕了过去，但此前的对话却一字不落的印在了他的脑子里。  
虽然他真的很想说男人在床上说的话不可信，但对此显然十分认真的田鹤如果被他这样拒绝，不知道又会做出什么事来，所以逃避对他来说总是最保险的选择。于是现在逃得了一时逃不了一世的大隅，就很尴尬的被田鹤堵在了这里。  
内心无奈的叹了口气，既然都答应了，那就只能顺其自然了。平日里都是他主动找别人，现在只不过换成有人主动来找他，反正都是做，也差别不大。再说田鹤的尺寸还真是让他挺满意的，体力也不错，技术emmmmmm…多练练就好了。  
终于算是想通了的大隅放过了自己的腰，恢复了正常的站姿。田鹤高热的下身此时正好抵在他的小腹上，心中突然为自己对田鹤的吸引力感到一阵欣喜，大隅便伸手勾住了田鹤的脖子。  
“既然不说话的话…那我就走了？”微微踮脚，大隅故意在田鹤耳边用气声说着，微笑着感受到抵在自己大腿根上的热度似乎越来越明显。果不其然，话音还没落，田鹤的手便托上了他的屁股，将他紧紧地按向了自己。  
虽然隔着两条裤子，但对方半勃且高热的阴茎还是让大隅狠狠地抖了一下。在田鹤耳边低声呻吟着扭动着胯部，主动追求着更多的摩擦，他总是很乐意看到自己能对别人产生的影响。  
被大隅主动的挑逗撩得呼吸都乱了的田鹤很快便完全硬了起来，而对方股间和自己同样的热度也让田鹤稍稍安了点心，既然大隅突然主动了起来，应该是想通了，那就该照顾一下憋了几天的自己了。  
完全勃起的阴茎被困在裤子里的感觉十分不爽，突然有了默契的两人开始果断的扒起了对方的裤子。衣物落地的声音完全被束缚终于得以去除的叹息所掩盖，两根勃起的阴茎坦诚相见到还是头一遭，和另一根同样高热敏感的器官接触的感觉让两人都十分兴奋。田鹤略大的手掌同时握住了两根阴茎，略显干涩但和自己撸相比截然不同的快感很快便让双方都吐出了不少前液，使得双方的交流加顺畅。   
但很快单纯阴茎的刺激已经无法满足大隅了，按住田鹤不断运动的手，大隅微微的将对方向后推了推，便主动地转过了身面对着镜子弯下了腰。  
顺利的get到了对方的意图，田鹤再次贴上了大隅的后背，从后方半环抱着从对方的口袋里摸索着润滑剂，同时硬挺着的阴茎则不断摩擦着大隅敏感的臀缝。  
依然是搓热了润滑剂再上手的田鹤第三次仿佛已经驾轻就熟，熟练的按摩着再次恢复紧致的肌肉。几根手指不断张开合拢的同时时不时按压着前列腺四周，能够让大隅尽快放松的同时也不会带来过大的快感，不至于让前戏喧宾夺主。  
“唔…Shogo你…进步挺快的…啊…”感觉田鹤仿佛学习功课一般努力的大隅忍不住出声调戏他，虽然他对田鹤并没有超脱炮友和朋友以上的感情，但面对如此认真的人总是让人狠心不起来。更何况他尺寸真的很不错（x）。  
被大隅表扬了的田鹤手上扩张的更加卖力，另一只手则偷偷溜进了大隅的T恤里，带着一层薄汗的肌肤触感有些粘腻，但一点都不妨碍他恨不得全身都贴上去，每一寸肌肤都能感受到对方的存在。  
感觉扩张得差不多了的田鹤缓缓地抽出了手指，双手不舍的离开了大隅的身体，拿着明显比上次大了一号的安全套愣了几秒，便傻笑着飞快的套了上去。  
而盯着镜子等待着田鹤下一步动作的大隅，突然发现田鹤进来时带上的房门，被打开了一部分，而外面的那个人影，显然是他的双打搭档。

其实理论上来说，大隅真的应该先去搞后藤的，毕竟他们才是这部剧里立海最著名的cp之一。但是不知道哪里冒出来的奇怪的职业道德作祟，大隅并不是很想搞自己的搭档。而同样的，后藤似乎也不是很喜欢他这种四处乱搞的性格。  
那正好他们都乐得开心，两方都维持着礼貌普通的同事关系，互不干涉。而且后藤似乎对他的队友田鹤，感情更好样子呢。  
那么他现在在那，到底是看谁呢…大隅·直觉敏锐·看热闹不嫌事大·勇太，好像突然发现了点什么。 

后藤对天发誓，他真的只是来拿落在稽古场的外套的。  
他真的没有兴趣偷窥他队友搞他的双打搭档，外套大不了就明天再来拿嘛。  
但是，他还是忍不住留了下来。  
于是他就盯着田鹤的只穿着件T恤的背影看入了迷，而等到田鹤后退一步时他才猛地醒悟过来，一抬头便直接和镜子中的大隅对上了视线。  
快走啊你，现在还来得及。  
理性的那部分不断的催促着他赶快离开，但两条腿仿佛被死死的钉在了地上，根本就迈不开腿。  
然后他就看着田鹤一点点的进入了大隅，最终完全进入时，两人同时发出的呻吟让他都感觉有些不对劲。

当田鹤缓慢的进入他时，大隅就根本无心再去想后藤了。无论做过几次永远那么有存在感的尺寸让他双腿无法克制的颤抖，但更多的是因为强烈的快感，甚至连那一丝丝钝痛都带上了快感。而当最终完全进入时，田鹤整个人都紧紧地贴在了他背后，另一具身体的热度源源不断的透过薄薄的T恤传来。田鹤的下巴则搭在了他的肩上，耳侧完全是另一个人粗重灼热的喘息，让运动后还未褪去的潮红更加艳丽。  
而当田鹤终于动起来的时候，根本克制不住的呻吟不断的从大隅的嘴里冒了出来。天哪这实在是，太爽了。抽动虽然缓慢，粗大灼热的阴茎却坚定碾过了他的每一处敏感点，钝圆的龟头甚至特地在前列腺处缓慢的画着圆，不断地挑逗着他却又不给他痛快。  
“操…Shogo…啊…快点…快给我…”  
被催促的田鹤识趣的听了话，直起上半身的同时右手一拎便将大隅的右腿挂上了镜子前的栏杆，给自己的进攻创造更多的空间。对于柔韧性极好的大隅来说这个动作根本不算什么，但突然的动作还是让他身子一歪差点失去平衡，整个人也猛地往下一坐，使得体内的阴茎更加深入，仿佛整个人都只被田鹤的阴茎支撑着一样。  
“啊！不…太深了…唔…”猛地深入让大隅的呻吟突然拔高，很快又被加速的进攻撞的破碎，强烈的快感随着田鹤加速的进攻，不断的朝他涌来。  
而田鹤则一手拎着大隅肌肉紧实却仍然线条修长的腿，不断的挺着胯，眼睛却死死地盯着镜子中大隅陷入情欲的倒影。从视觉到听觉到触觉，所有的感官都被这个人死死地吸引着，根本无法分心感受其他任何事物。

显然站在他们身后几米开外的门后的后藤也意识到了这点，大隅都能从镜子看到他，田鹤只要稍微分点心绝对也能看到，然而田鹤从始至终，根本就没有把视线从大隅身上移开过。  
而大隅，不仅看到了他，在看到他一直留在原地后仿佛误会了什么一般，毫不知廉耻，不仅经常和他对视，至连呻吟都更加大声放荡，仿佛主动展示一般。  
狠狠地在心里吐槽了一番这个交际花，后藤终于在田鹤低吼着射在大隅体内之后毅然决然的转身离开了。带着裤子里尴尬的勃起，和一片混乱的大脑。

几乎是同时达到高潮的两人不断的喘息着，虽然很想就这么一直压在大隅身上，但田鹤还是迅速的退了出来然后转身靠在了左侧的栏杆上。成功了，田鹤内心正在疯狂的大叫，这绝对是攻陷成功了。不管是什么关系了，只要大隅不讨厌他还继续接受他，那他就成功了。田鹤·你没救了·翔吾。  
然而高潮后几乎是挂在栏杆上才不至于滑落在地的大隅，此时却盯着已经空无一人的门口思考着什么。


	5. 帽子x眼镜 深喉口交

第三次搞上之后，大隅也算是想开了，也算是放任了田鹤对他更加变本加厉的鸡妈妈服务和邀约，毕竟就算他想别扭，工作也不允许他再别扭下去了，他和田鹤虽然直接的对手戏不多，但日替和集体戏份还是要来的。   
千呼万唤，他们的正式公演终于开始了。首日公演大家都紧张得要死，二日又是一日两公演，还有立海的前辈们前来观剧，所有人的神经都崩得紧紧地。万幸公演还算成功，前辈们也很友好很和（yan）善（yi），大家也算是松了口气。  
第一次一日两公演还是把大家都累了个半死，结束之后基本处于扑街状态的各位整理了一下便各自告别回了家。大隅今天还算运气好，柳生役的前辈并没有来观剧，其他人被前辈拉着谈心的时候他都在旁边养精（zhuang）蓄锐（si）。但即便如此，一天的公演结束后他也实在是没有精力再去管似乎还想唠叨他的田鹤了，随意的摆了摆手就头也不回的走出了剧场，他真的现在只想回家好好睡觉。  
结果他就变成了一个半夜被梦惊醒一身冷汗躺在床上仰望天花板的状态。  
其实严格意义上来说，这都不能算个噩梦，最多算个春梦。但这春梦的对象也太诡异了…一个主角是田鹤，这到很正常，毕竟他算算也有快一个月没和别人做过了。但另一个主角不是他，而是后藤…  
然后他就惊醒了，被吓了个半死的惊醒。然而等稍微冷静一点之后，他却突然觉得有点不对。为什么田鹤和后藤搞上了他会反应这么大？

半夜被梦惊醒然后翻来覆去很久才睡着的后果就是，第二天要早起参加昼公演的大隅勇太，成功的差点迟到。还好还好危险的踩着线到了剧场，平常就到得早的那几个基本都已经化好妆准备戴假发了。气喘吁吁的一屁股坐到自己位置上准备化妆，大隅突然发现自己身旁大薮位置上坐着的不是那个并不爱吃甜食的丸井，而是已经化好妆戴上帽子换好衣服随时都能上场的田鹤。  
匆匆地打了个招呼也没在意太多，大隅就噼里啪啦的开始给自己化起了妆，却发现连拍子都拿上了的后藤也一屁股坐回了自己位置上。  
本以为最近越发鸡妈妈的田鹤会唠叨几句自己又差点迟到的事，结果他的好搭档后藤，就完全无视坐在中间的他，隔空拉着田鹤聊了起来。从one-make聊到舞台，从风林火山聊到日替，从昨天的前辈聊到刚刚一起吃的中饭。大隅勇太感觉此时的自己仿佛一个硕大的电灯泡，被硬生生的拧在了他们俩之间。  
但他偏偏现在又不能离开这里，妆还没化完，时间又快不够用了。在他手忙脚乱赶时间的时候，旁边闲聊的两位大爷简直更加讨人厌了。再加上让他迟到的那个迷之梦的主角又正好是这两位大爷，此时大隅真的很想一人一脚把他们两踹开。田鹤到是感觉到了他的不耐烦，几次想要中断对话和他聊两句，却又都被后藤带了回去。操你的后藤，有事没事非要坐在这里干什么，没看见田鹤想和我说话吗。  
忙着赶时间的大隅也没有细想，到底为什么他只怨恨后藤的这个问题，明明田鹤才是那个坐错位子的人吧。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，本来就迟了还要做前アナ的大隅手忙脚乱终于赶上了时间。清了清嗓子对着麦念着事先准备好的neta，果然在他提到仁王的时候外面的客席谈话声瞬间变大，观众们还就是好这口。然而当他抬头望向站在不远处等他的队友们时，却发现一向对他们D1搞事颇有微辞但又努力不表现出来但其实超明显的田鹤，此时还在和后藤聊天，根本就没理他。  
操你的后藤。

大隅·诸事不顺·勇太无比庆幸今天只有一场公演，早上差点迟到，急急忙忙的上了台就几乎没吃什么东西，三个小时的公演下来他都只能不顾形象的在舞台袖啃面包了。等老师总结完公演，讨论完明天的日替，大家都收拾好自己之后，大隅感觉自己又饿了。  
刚准备麻溜走人觅食的大隅正好碰上了洗完澡回乐屋的后藤，开演前那让人不爽的情绪又重新找上了他。果断的转身，跟着后藤回了乐屋，非常“凑巧地”抢在了后藤前面开了口。  
“Shogo，今晚有空吗？一起吃饭吧。” 

田鹤显然对自己主动约他非常的惊讶，他想通之后他们也做过几次，但每次都是田鹤主动，而且几乎没有单独出去过，更别提他主动邀约了。大隅对此表示很正常，又不是谈恋爱，打炮而已搞那么多花样干啥，他今天就只是饿了想找人陪着吃个饭顺便打个炮而已。  
真的饿了的大隅和完全处于震惊放空状态的田鹤，随便在路边找了家拉面店就解决了晚饭。一向是饱暖思淫欲的大隅吃饱了就开始乱想了，酒店太麻烦了明天还要公演，去田鹤家？诶、懒，那就去自己家吧，果断的买了单的大隅便拖着还没反应过来的田鹤离开了饭店。  
“去哪？”“我家。”   
田鹤·纯情小伙·翔吾表示，还没亲过嘴就要去对象家里了，这是不是有点不对劲？？？？

地方来东京打拼的地下爱抖露果然租的房子都差不多。当田鹤站在大隅家门口等着他开门的时候，脑子里竟然飘出来的是这么一句话，大概是刺激太大傻了吧（x）。  
作为客人先进了门的田鹤就着门外的灯光刚脱了鞋，随着大门被关上而同时陷入一片黑暗的玄关让他眼前瞬间漆黑一片，刚准备开口询问开关位置时，就感觉猛地一阵推力直接将他按上了身后的墙壁。  
隔着夏季轻薄的衣物可以明显的感觉到身前的体温，虽然什么都看不见，但田鹤还是很快的放松了下来。大隅灵活的双手根本没有任何犹豫的就扒上了他的腰带，三下五除二的就直接把里裤外裤一把拽了下来。感觉身前的体温稍稍离开了一点，就伸手准备在身侧摸索电灯开关的田鹤，突然感觉自己此时暴露在空气中还疲软着的阴茎感受到了一股湿热的鼻息，还没来得及张口，便被大隅张嘴含了进去。  
“唔！”突如其来的生理心理双重刺激让田鹤猛地向后仰头想要逃开，却忘记了自己正靠在墙上，碰的一声后脑便结结实实的和墙亲密接触了一下。然而后脑勺的疼痛感压根无法抵消下体传来的快感，光是想着大隅主动给他口交田鹤感觉自己都能瞬间硬起来，更何况大隅嘴里还又湿又热…草田鹤觉得他还没完全硬起来就要射了。  
田鹤勃起的阴茎分量颇为可观，大隅还没做好能一次就深喉的准备，便打算先玩点别的。完全勃起的阴茎不断的散发着灼人的热量，大隅一手按上田鹤的大腿，便直接将脸埋入了田鹤的股间，让高热的柱身直接贴在自己的脸颊上，呼吸之间便全是田鹤的味道。  
虽然看不见具体情况，但从下身传来的触感便能猜到发生了什么的田鹤还是猛地吸了一口气。大隅的脸颊亲昵地磨蹭着自己的阴茎，而另一只手则玩弄着他的囊袋。和直接的口交相比仿佛隔靴搔痒一般的快感让田鹤只能努力的克制自己，不要去拽着大隅的头发强迫他吞下自己。  
感受这田鹤的喘息越来越粗重，手下的肌肉都紧绷着不断的颤动，仿佛在尽最大的努力克制自己，大隅终于还是放过了他。伸出舌头从底部开始，不断的舔舐吸吮着眼前勃起的阴茎，每一寸皮肤每一根青筋都不放过。直到整个柱身都被他的唾液浸润，大隅才重新挺直身子，对准一直被忽视的顶端舔了舔嘴唇。  
而眼睛终于适应了黑暗环境的田鹤觉得自己还是看不见的好，大隅略乱的发顶虽然挡住了他大部分视线，但挺立的鼻梁和时不时出现的舌尖和红润的嘴唇还是给了他极大的刺激。仿佛小动物一般的舔舐和轻轻地吮吸虽然也很爽，但食髓知味的他全身都在叫嚣着不够不够，垂在身体两侧的手掌不断的握拳而又松开，努力的让自己不要冲动。  
仿佛看到什么美味一样舔了舔嘴唇，大隅便伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端的马眼，略微苦涩的前液此时仿佛最强烈的春药，刺激着大隅的感官。钝圆的龟头被大隅仿佛吮吸棒棒糖一般舔弄着，比柱身敏感百倍的部位产生的快感也是百倍，大隅明显的感觉田鹤的肌肉越绷越紧，甚至连已经完全勃起的阴茎都仿佛又胀大了一圈。  
将不断流出的前液舔了个干净，大隅便握住田鹤的根部，放松自己的口腔开始不断的吞入。田鹤的阴茎尺寸真的非常可观，特别在如此近距离的情况下，大隅确定自己从未尝试过深喉这样的尺寸。要是以前他可能就直接放弃了，但此时被莫名好胜欲支配着的大隅，就偏偏要成功。  
期待已久的田鹤在终于感受到那粗糙的触感时差点就丢脸的直接射了出来，大隅灵巧的舌头不断刮过他敏感的龟头和马眼，而同样敏感的冠状沟也没被放过。同样是男人的大隅总能准确的把握到他的敏感点，再给予他最大的刺激。  
而当大隅终于缓缓吞下自己的阴茎时，田鹤终于忍不住把手搭在了他的脑后。手下的发丝一如它们看起来那么柔软，反射性地揉了两下本就乱糟糟的头发，田鹤不断提醒着自己不要拽到了它们。  
吞下了一半长度就感受到了阻力的大隅只能更加努力的放松自己，同时不断前后吞吐着一点点的尝试着更加深入的长度。喉咙深处被撞击的感觉激起了他的呕吐反射，强力收缩的肌肉刺激着田鹤敏感的顶端，大隅感觉搭在自己后脑的手掌猛地收紧又立马松了手。  
最终大隅不断的努力之下，他终于把整根阴茎都吞了进去。不断被激起又被强行克制的呕吐反射让他溢出了不少生理性的泪水，而嘴里分量十足的阴茎又压迫到了他的气管，模糊的视线和困难的呼吸让他感觉自己随时都会晕过去，但鼻间充斥着的檀腥味和嘴里不断跳动的脉搏又提醒着他现在还只是刚刚开始。  
而终于完全进入的田鹤也长叹了一口气，食道的触感和肠道完全不同，更加紧致而且坚硬的感觉是他从未感受过的快感。努力忍耐着等待大隅完全适应，田鹤终于开始了缓缓地抽动。  
“唔…”被如此粗长的阴茎深喉的感觉其实并不好受，窒息和呕吐感让大隅的眼泪越流越多，但他还是努力的用舌头不断刺激着田鹤的敏感点，同时不断放松和收缩着喉咙让对方可以更加深入的同时又可以感受到更加紧致的包裹。  
“操…”抽插越来越顺畅的田鹤忍不住捧着大隅的头开始加速，虽然理智上他知道对方其实很难受，但生理和心理的双重快感让他根本就控制不住自己，有力的手指掐住大隅的后脑，不断的在对方的食道中冲刺。  
田鹤越来越猛力快速的抽插让大隅的窒息感越来越强，但仿佛被虐待一般对待却让他感受到了别样的快感。难怪那么多人玩SM…迷迷糊糊的大隅只能努力的让自己回应着田鹤的抽送，原本还抵着田鹤大腿让他不要太深入的手只能无力的垂下，随着田鹤的动作隔着裤子揉搓着自己不知何时已经勃起的阴茎，

感受着田鹤越来越凌乱的抽插和嘴里阴茎的跳动，大隅知道田鹤快射了，无视了田鹤想要抽出的意图，果断的凑上前去，狠狠地吸吮了一口。随着田鹤的低吼，一股股粘稠的液体便接连的射在了自己嘴里。  
“对…对不起Yuta…我…我不是故意的…”从高潮中清醒过来了的田鹤不断的道着歉，他真的不是有意射在大隅嘴里的，他是真的没忍住。然而大隅显然并不在意他的道歉，甚至炫耀一般的动作夸张的将他的精液吞了下去。  
跪久了有些麻木的双腿让他站起来有些困难，但反应敏捷的田鹤迅速的过来搭了把手。站直之后果断的瘫靠在田鹤的身上，大隅用自己股间的隆起蹭了蹭田鹤刚射完还在不应期的阴茎。  
“那么接下来，该我了……”


	6. 帽子x眼镜 前辈你也下手？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有前辈出场

成功的在大隅家里留宿了一晚的田鹤简直开心的都要原地转圈圈了，虽然大隅家不是单人床而是双人床，但稍微偏小的尺寸对它们两个大男人来说还是有些拥挤。于是大隅睡着前还规规矩矩的田鹤，等着对方睡着一翻身，便毫不客气的顺势将对方带入了自己的怀里。  
可惜的是第二天也是昼公演，不然还准备来个晨炮的。by 田鹤·晨勃真的是正常现象·就算昨天刚搞了一炮也一样·翔吾。  
跟着不断打着哈欠的大隅前后脚的进了剧场，田鹤就感觉瞬间有几道视线聚焦在了他们身上，而似乎还没醒的大隅根本没注意到，随手把包往桌上一扔便坐下开始掏东西。  
可坐在立石和井泽中间的田鹤就没这么好运气了，自从上次他坑了他们俩一回之后，三巨头里各种意义上来说都更加恐怖的两位就仿佛开启了什么奇怪的开关一般。  
“没换衣服…”立石上下打量他的眼神仿佛养的猪终于会拱白菜了一样。  
“Shogo昨天在Yuuta家留宿的概率是100%。”而井泽也闭眼假装捧着本子，喂你今天连数字都懒得编了吗！  
默默地翻了个白眼，不想理他们的田鹤沉默的自己干自己的事，调戏了他半天的另外两位看当事人拒不配合也就各自散了。  
另一边坐在井泽和大隅中间的后藤，先是盯着大隅宽大的领口后方若隐若现的痕迹愣了几秒，便狠狠地转头瞪向了田鹤。可专心化妆的田鹤根本没有注意到他，反而是更远些的立石意味不明的对着他笑了起来。

公演结束后的田鹤虽然很想再腆着脸跟着大隅回家，毕竟明天是休演日，有大把的时间可以浪费。可没有更多换洗衣物的他只能悻悻地回了自己家，还好只休演一天，下一个可以见到大隅的日子很快就要来了。

休演日之后的公演大家都元气满满，连平日里来剧场时总是感觉没睡醒的大隅在补了两天觉之后也精神多了。  
今天公演后的后台也十分热闹，テニミュ驻幽剧小分队的组团刷副本让青学的家伙们十分开心，毕竟要么是老熟人要么就是直系前辈。而冰帝的两位也十分自来熟的跑来和他们聊天合影，毕竟是以后会同台的同事，提前认识认识也不错。  
而作为他们直系前辈的味方桑，不知道从哪里搞了件Staff T恤套在了外面，在场的其他Staff却对此仿佛见怪不怪了。十分自来熟又没架子的味方桑一进后台就果断的拖着大隅去合照了，笑到完全崩裂的拍照表情让田鹤都忍不住转过头在心里默默地吐槽了两句，前辈你这样会掉粉的真的。于是转过头的田鹤就正好错过了，大隅趁着和味方桑一起查看照片时，将手看似无意的搭在了对方肉感十足的屁股上方。   
公演期间体力消耗巨大，再加上第二天也是不用早起的夜公演，立海的大家一合计干脆就准备出去吃个夜宵再回家，正好一直絮絮叨叨的味方桑显然还有一大堆想说的。  
而今天竟然没有偷懒提前溜走的大隅勇太表示，一直都是躺着享受被别人操劳的他，突然感觉有点想操劳一下了。正好快一个月没换过胃口了，这个前辈看上去就很好操的样子，肉肉的软软的还狗狗眼……

味方桑从他主动坐到他身旁后便不断的开始感叹新一季的D1曲真可爱魔术花样不错编舞也很可爱，什么D1就是立海的瑰宝就是テニミュ的瑰宝，什么搭档爱拯救人气blabla的。等到终于感叹完了，又开始吐槽起了为什么后藤君不坐在他们旁边要去坐三巨头那边，为什么他们俩跳舞的时候中间要隔那么宽仿佛能站下几个真田一样…听到这里的大隅终于忍不住在酒杯后面翻了个白眼，我这叫有职业道德好嘛，再说、那个站位，还真就是因为某人才变成这样的。  
想要转开话题的大隅开始不断的给味方桑敬起了酒，果然看到酒的味方桑眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，吐槽着谁谁谁名字没听清老是不让他喝酒，同时果断的就一口气干了一杯。看着对方这么配合，大隅便果断的使出了浑身解数开始撩人，他就不信他一个月没换胃口技术就下降了。   
可等到酒都喝了几轮他都有些头晕了之后，大隅突然觉得他好像真的有点选错对象了。  
不说这前辈看上去弱弱的酒量竟然这么好了，他对自己的百般武艺竟然毫无反应？？大腿也摸了腰也摸了耳朵也咬了甚至连屁股都捏了几次了，然而味方桑仍然还在跟他炫耀家里的一对吉娃娃有多可爱？？  
大隅·突然开始怀疑自己的魅力·勇太，今天也很懵逼呢。   
有点晕忽忽的大隅虽然知道明天还有公演，但不甘心第一次想翻身的出手就这么惨败，他还是准备伸手招呼老板再来两杯，却在抬手的瞬间被另一只手握住了手腕。  
“前辈，时间不早了明天都还有工作，今天就到这里吧。”田鹤似乎更加低沉的声音从他头顶传来，而握着他手腕的手力度大到他都觉得有点疼了。  
“哦哦哦是是是，明天我也还要稽古呢。那就先告辞了Yuuta君，记得不要忘了和搭档多多培养感情哦~合照我等会LINE你~”显然完全不会读空气的味方桑，根本就没意识到自己的后辈压根就没有培养搭档爱的想法呢。  
被田鹤抓着手腕几乎是半拖着带上了地铁，大隅似乎稍微清醒了点，竟然完全无视了他身边明显情绪不佳的田鹤，而是掏出手机开始发推。要你破坏我的好事，哼。

对于田鹤一路跟着自己到了自己公寓门口这件事，大隅其实也有点懵，但已经这个时候了喝多了开始有点犯困的他也懒得管了，开了门就随手把钥匙丢在了玄关，等着田鹤跟进来关门。  
可仿佛前几天的情景重现，只不过双方换了个位置，刚脱下鞋还没反应过来的大隅就被田鹤直接拦腰扛了起来。瞬间悬空的身体让本就有些微醺的大隅突然一阵眩晕，再加上胃部正好被压在田鹤的肩膀上，他差点就直接吐了出来。  
“操Shogo你发什么神…”狭小的单身公寓根本不需要走几步路就到了床边，话还没骂完的大隅又被田鹤直接扔到了床上。接连的动作显然让大隅此时的脑子根本反应不过来发生了什么，只能愣在床上盯着田鹤在昏暗的室内都黑得要滴墨的脸。  
田鹤现在显然很好的保持了他真田役的沉默是金，沉默地对视了半分钟，便二话不说的开始脱衣服。虽然被田鹤一开始莫名其妙的行为弄得有点懵，但田鹤的好身材还是让大隅默默地在心里吹了个口哨。  
脱完了自己的田鹤直接爬上了床又开始扒大隅的衣服，毫无耐心的随手解开皮带便将两条裤子一起扒了下来，随手就扔下了床。  
“嘶…Shogo你搞什么鬼今天，有点不对劲啊你喝多了吗。”被田鹤比平日里粗暴得多的动作弄得有点疼的大隅不满的开了口，却没想到听到他的话后田鹤猛地抬头凑到了他的脸前。超近距离的对视让大隅终于发现了对方眼里的怒火，和根本没有一丝酒气的呼吸。  
“你，竟然，连前辈也下手？！”田鹤几乎是咬牙切齿的喊出了这句话，同时粗暴的掀起了大隅的T恤直接从他头上拽了下来。  
“唔…等等你发这么大神经就为了这事？？？”被动的脱了个精光的大隅真的感觉现在有点跟不上田鹤的思维了，说好的不干涉的呢？队友都能搞前辈怎么就不能搞了？  
“味方桑，有，男朋友了。”  
“嗯？”对田鹤的爆料愣了一会的大隅随手拨开了挡住视线头发， “那也没关系啊反正你情我愿的话NTR也挺有情趣的。”  
“操，难道他能够满足你？！”田鹤感觉自己都要气炸了，完全没有get到他重点的大隅简直是故意在气他一样。趁着大隅愣神的空挡他直接拉开了对方的床头柜抽屉，果然有润滑剂，胡乱的挤了些到手指上，边说边狠狠地直接捅进了大隅体内。  
“唔！”温热的肠道已经很久没有感受到过冰凉的润滑剂了，并不是很好受的触感让大隅闷哼了一声在床上扭了扭，还是硬着头皮顶了回去。“妈的谁说要被他上了！我难得想上一次别人不行吗？！”  
“就你现在这样…”狠狠按上对方前列腺的手指果然逼出了大隅高亢的呻吟，田鹤撇了撇嘴继续道。“上别人真的还能硬的起来？”  
“操你妈田鹤你才硬不起来呢…啊！轻点！老子正常得很！”突然被质疑男性尊严的大隅猛地坐起了身，却又被田鹤再次用力按上前列腺的手指给弄得没了力气，只能摊回床上耍起了嘴炮。  
冷哼了声的田鹤根本懒得回复大隅的挑衅，大隅敏感紧致的肠道此时已经被他揉得颤抖着张开了大门，而前方的阴茎更是不需要任何触碰便硬了起来，直挺挺的抵着他自己的小腹。就这样了还想去上别人，看来他前面真的是太温柔了。  
四根手指已经可以畅通无阻的出入，田鹤便抽出手直接将大隅翻了个身，变成了四肢爬跪在床上的姿势。朝天翘起的臀瓣中间是刚被他揉开的肛口，被润滑剂完全浸透的括约肌在昏暗的灯光下微微泛着水光，勾引着更大的物体的进入。  
根本无法抵抗田鹤力量的大隅只能乖乖的任他摆布，但他不得不承认田鹤最近的技术进步神速。虽然开始略有粗暴，但接连不断的快感还是让他很快就硬了起来。而此时撅起屁股等操的姿势虽然有些羞耻，可脑子早就被快感所占据，连一开始的争吵都忘光光的大隅才懒得管那么多呢，久久等不到对方进入便开始主动扭着屁股引诱了起来。  
而气得正旺的田鹤看着大隅挺翘的臀肉在自己眼前不断晃动，简直气不打一出来，啪的一下便一巴掌拍了上去。感受着手下受力不断颤抖的臀肉，恶趣味的又揉搓了两下，便狠狠地插了进去。  
“唔！”被对方突然的拍击吓了一跳的大隅刚准备发作，就被猛地进入体内的阴茎给憋了回去。直接一捅到底的快感让他腿都软了，差点直接趴回了床上，但田鹤死死掐住他胯骨的双手又牢牢地将其固定在原处，让他仿佛有种整个人都要被田鹤拎起来的错觉。  
田鹤根本没有给他缓冲的时间，便直接全力的进攻了起来，每次进入时都狠狠地碾过他的前列腺。根本不留任何情面的强力进攻让大隅只能不断的呻吟着承受接连的快感，喝了点酒反而更加敏感的他很快便被送上了第一次高潮。  
呻吟着射在了床上的大隅上半身无力的趴在了床上，下身却仿佛挂在了田鹤仍然坚硬的阴茎上，仍然高高翘起。大隅高潮时不断收缩痉挛的肠道仿佛没有对田鹤造成任何影响，停顿了几秒让大隅从高潮中清醒过来，便再次开始了缓慢地进攻。  
“不…停下…哈…啊…Shogo…”高潮过后更加敏感的肠道根本没有能力应付如此快感，不断颤抖着勉强接受着田鹤的阴茎。几乎没有接受过如此接连刺激的大隅喘息着请求着暂停，而田鹤根本不为他所动，仿佛机器般坚定的抽插每次都准确的碾过他的敏感点，无情的刺激着他高潮后痉挛的肠道。  
感受着身下人的颤抖，田鹤松开一只手往下握住了大隅的阴茎。刚度过不应期的阴茎在他的抚慰之下颤抖着又再次硬了起来，粗糙的手指将对方的包皮向后褪去，直接刺激起了敏感的龟头。  
“啊…松手…唔…呼…重…啊…别停…”几乎一直以来都靠肠道被进入而达到高潮的大隅已经很久没有被人手淫过了，刚度过不应期格外敏感的阴茎被如此直接而粗暴的对待让他有些难受。但很快强烈的快感就盖过了些微的不适，就着前次射出的精液和前液，田鹤很快便跟着自己抽插的频率撸动起了他的阴茎，同时还不断刺激着他敏感的顶端。  
第二次的高潮来的比先前更快，已经十分敏感的身体禁不住太多刺激，大隅便射在了田鹤手里。比第一次稀薄得多的精液被田鹤沿着他的脊柱线全数抹在了他的背上，又仿佛按摩一般缓缓地揉开。  
然而脱力的不断喘息的大隅却感觉田鹤仍然没有一丝要射的迹象，甚至又要准备开始下一轮的进攻。不行，再被做下去真的要死人了。  
趁着田鹤还在玩弄着他被自己精液覆盖的背脊，大隅趁机手脚并用准备翻身直接逃下床，然而他还没爬出几步远，又被田鹤有力的手掌握住脚踝，直接又拽了回来。而本来因为他的动作而快要滑出体外的阴茎又再次狠狠地插了进去，已经高潮过两次的肠道几乎已经无力再收缩，只能被动的接受着再次进入的凶器。  
“唔…不…不行…啊…Shogo…真的…哈…”被拉回原处的大隅感觉自己仿佛被田鹤的阴茎贯穿一般，根本无力反馈对方的进攻。而原本趴跪在床上的姿势则被田鹤一手横抱在腰间，直接跪立了起来。  
换了个姿势更加深入的阴茎让大隅发出了一声仿佛被勒住脖子的呻吟，很快又被田鹤不断的挺弄给撞的凌乱。敏感的肠道和前列腺还在忠实传达着强烈的快感，但仿佛过载的肌肉已经开始不受控制，全身不断轻颤的大隅几乎是被田鹤硬拉着才能保持直立，仿佛一松手就能直接瘫软的倒下。  
“Shogo…啊…求你了…不…哈…停下…”被过量的快感淹没却无法挣脱的大隅，只能不断的哀求着田鹤能够放过他，但他也知道在田鹤满足之前他根本没有逃脱的余地。本希望能接着示弱让对方尽快结束战斗的大隅，却在田鹤再次摸上他的阴茎的时候几乎是尖叫着喊了出来。  
“不！啊…Shogo…真的不行了…求你…唔…不行…啊…放过我…”对已经射过两次的阴茎来说此时任何的刺激都被放大了百倍，强烈的快感已经转化成了疼痛，大隅根本就克制不住自己的求饶和泪水，只能不断哀求着田鹤能够放过他。  
“刚才谁说自己能硬起来、很正常、没问题的？”许久没有开口的田鹤终于张了嘴，然而吐出的话语显然还在气头上，根本没有任何回旋的余地。田鹤松开了大隅没有什么反应的阴茎，再次将他压向了前方，强迫着大隅双手撑着床头板，自己则继续掐着他的腰，更加卖力的向前冲刺着。微微向下强硬的碾过对方几乎已经过载的前列腺，甚至大隅的小腹上都能看到他阴茎的轮廓。  
“停…啊…求求你…Shogo…唔…Shogo…别…”大隅哀求声里的哭腔越来越重，低着头的他根本无法控制自己的抽泣。接连的泪水不断的滴落在下方的枕头上，而他撑住自己身体的手臂也在不断的颤抖，随时都可能脱力的摔在床上。  
然而无论他再怎么求饶，田鹤坚定的抽插根本就不受任何影响，仿佛不把他干死在这里就不罢休一样。而更可怕的是他原本一直萎靡的阴茎却在前列腺被不断碾压的同时，再次缓慢的勃起了。  
敏锐的察觉到了他的变化，田鹤冲刺的速度再次上升，不断的顶弄让整张床都晃动了起来，配合着田鹤的动作吱呀吱呀的响动着。  
然而硬了起来并不代表真的能再射出什么东西，不断累积的快感挣扎着想要达到高潮，想要释放想要高潮。可被掏空的存货让他根本无力再射出什么东西，无法射精就不能高潮，被吊着永远无法解脱。  
“Shogo…求你…唔…不要了…Shogo…不…”大隅的抽泣声越来越大，已经是一团浆糊的大脑根本无法再思考，只能不断的喊着田鹤的名字，祈求着对方的宽恕。  
“最后一次…如果你能再次高潮，那我就放过你…”俯身贴在大隅耳边，田鹤残忍的说出了自己的要求，同时再次伸手，揉搓着大隅的阴茎和囊袋，似乎想要再次榨出更多的精液。  
“唔…真的…啊…没有…不行了…”嘴上虽然无力的拒绝着对方的抚弄，大隅却反射性的向后迎合着田鹤的进攻，仿佛这样就可以更快的得到解放。  
垂死挣扎一般努力的收缩着自己几乎已经不受控制的肌肉，大隅努力的迎合着田鹤的抽送，原本敏感的前列腺几乎都要被过量的快感刺激得失去直觉。  
虽然大隅自己都不愿相信，但当他积累了过多的快感的肠道再次开始无规律的痉挛和收缩时，他还是发出了一声欣喜的呻吟。再加把劲，很快、很快就能解放了…  
“呃啊…”终于，不断累积的快感还是将大隅成功的送上了高潮，几乎没有东西可以射的阴茎凄惨的吐出了些几乎是透明的液体，颤抖着完成了它今晚的使命。被过量的快感折磨得仿佛濒死一般痉挛着的大隅，隐约的感受到了田鹤狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀，然后射在了他体内，可眼前越来越黑的视野已经无法再维持，下一秒他就失去了意识，直接歪倒在了田鹤怀里。  
“啧，最后还是射精了啊。Yuuta你什么时候才能学会用前列腺高潮呢…”


	7. 番外 秀敏x米卡提 打屁股

　　“ただいま~”  
刚进家门的米卡提就被飞快窜过来的エマ热情的迎接了，小只的吉娃娃欢快的围着他转着圈，疯狂的摇着尾巴。  
“诶，今天只有你吗？”弯腰揉搓着自家的乖女儿，米卡提疑惑的低头脱鞋，啊，秀敏的鞋子。  
飞快的蹬掉了脚上的鞋子，一手捞起被自己揉到躺倒的エマ，米卡提飞速的冲进了客厅。果然，几天没回家的秀敏正坐在沙发上看着电视，而没有出去迎接自己的エル正乖乖的躺在秀敏的腿上睡着觉。  
“ヒデくん！”几天没见的爱人突然出现在家里，让本来以为又要一个人度过一晚的米卡提十分开心，抱着エマ一屁股就坐到了秀敏身旁，侧着身子吧唧一口就亲上了秀敏的脸颊。   
被他突然动作吓到的エル猛地坐了起来，望了望他又望了望エマ，便一溜烟的跑进了卧室，而被米卡提松开的エマ也紧跟着跑走了。  
但和兴奋的米卡提相反，本来还看着米卡提瞬间点亮的笑脸微笑的秀敏，在米卡提凑近亲了他一口之后便皱起了眉头。“你今晚出去喝酒了？”  
虽然米卡提很爱喝酒而且酒量很好，但秀敏一直以喝酒伤身伤嗓子为由不怎么让他喝酒，基本在公演和稽古期间是绝对不会允许他喝一杯以上的啤酒的。当然，在没有工作又没有外人的时候，秀敏还是很乐意偶尔陪着米卡提敞开喝一次的，毕竟酒这东西，也有些很好的副作用。  
“啊，今天我去看テニミュ了。”被秀敏嫌弃又被エマ嫌弃的米卡提瘪了瘪嘴，“和秀弥他们一起。”低着头乖乖认错的米卡提抬头瞟了一眼秀敏的脸色，看来没真的生气。舔了舔嘴唇，毕竟很有几天没有见面了，如果秀敏只是有点不开心，那他主动一下就好了。  
翻身直接面对着秀敏跨坐上了对方的大腿，米卡提双手勾住了秀敏的后颈，低头便直接吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
对于米卡提这种有酒就high的性格早就摸清楚了的秀敏其实也没有真的生气，当米卡提主动做到他腿上时便直接将这事抛到了脑后，既然这么顺利的就有事办，那些小问题也就无所谓了。  
零距离的呼吸中都带上了对方身上的酒气，秀敏在米卡提吻上自己的同时便将手搂上了对方的后腰，隔着薄薄的T恤揉搓着那块软软的肌肤。嘴上吸吮舔舐着米卡提微嘟的下嘴唇，满意的感受着对方被他撩得软了身子，便长驱直入的侵入了对方的口腔。  
“唔…”整个口腔都被对方强势的侵略探索，敏感的舌尖被勾住不断的吮吸，让本来根本没喝多少的米卡提都感到了整整眩晕，只能闷哼着软了身子，靠在秀敏的身上放开自己任由对方的玩弄。  
嘴上不断挑逗着对方敏感的口腔，而一直揉着对方后腰的手也顺势从裤腰里滑了进去，摩挲着米卡提丰满的臀肉，将中指深入臀缝按摩着紧闭着的肛口。  
敏感的肛口被突然触碰让米卡提反射性的抽动了一下，断开了和秀敏的亲吻，呼吸不稳的向后退了两步，顺从的让秀敏直接扒下了他的裤子。  
随意地将落下的运动裤踢到一旁，米卡提便再次跪坐在了秀敏大腿两侧。赤裸而敏感的会阴直接隔着牛仔裤压在了秀敏的下体上，单宁粗糙的触感和下方的高热让米卡提满足的呜咽了几声，挑逗的故意稍稍用力扭了扭胯，米卡提便把头搭在秀敏肩上跪立了起来，撅起屁股等着对方的服务。  
对于米卡提这种被自己宠出来的性格，秀敏倒也是欣然接受，享受着被对方完全依赖的感觉。从边几的抽屉里摸出一包润滑剂，便上手开始给对方扩张。  
米卡提作为皮下脂肪丰富的体质，几乎全身都软软的肉肉的，其中最明显的就是他的屁股。又肉又翘的臀肉每次都让秀敏爱不释手，每次都要揉搓到细嫩的肌肤都泛出艳红色才肯罢休。于是秀敏此时便一手肆意揉捏着米卡提的臀肉一手缓慢地扩张着对方紧闭的括约肌，可被服务的米卡提却十分不领情，此时他偶尔的哼哼两声表示满意或者不满就够了，可他偏偏又开始絮絮叨叨的说起了新一季公演的观感。  
毕竟也在一起几年了，秀敏几乎已经免疫了米卡提不分时宜的絮叨，专心的进行着手上的工作，而脑后对方说的内容几乎是一个耳朵进一个耳朵出。可当他突然捕捉到几个“劝酒”“大腿”“腰”这类的词语时，敏锐的直觉告诉他晚上发生的事有些不对劲。  
“啊你说大隅君啊，就很帅气的年轻人啊。唔…就是那里…不过有些似乎太热情了，而且酒量似乎不是很好，啊…用力…哈…啊…喝了几杯就有点晕了老是往我身上靠…ヒデ…快…”被他突然的提问问得有些懵的米卡提又重复了一遍，然而被他手上一直没停的扩张给搅得七零八落。   
已经意识到发生了什么的秀敏有些生气，气那个不分对象乱勾搭的后辈，也气自己身上这个时不时就傻乎乎的大龄儿童，虽然这有很大一部分原因是他宠的…  
可现在明显不是个适合发作和教育儿童的时间，米卡提被他的扩张撩得腿都要软了，耳边原本还成句的话语已经只剩下了甜腻的呻吟和喘息。无奈的压下了自己的情绪，秀敏任由已经等不及的米卡提手忙脚乱的解开了自己的腰带和拉链，随手撸了两下他已经硬的不行的阴茎，便扶着米卡提的腰帮他慢慢地吞下自己。  
“啊…”终于被秀敏填满的米卡提满足的叹了口气，稍微缓了缓便坐直在秀敏的大腿上，用他那已经布满水汽的狗狗眼盯着秀敏看了几秒，便再次主动的倾身向前索吻。仿佛从エマ那里学来的吻技，此时的米卡提真的如同一只小狗崽一般，窝在秀敏怀里呜咽着不断舔弄着秀敏的嘴唇和几乎整个面部。  
已经习惯被如此对待的秀敏放任着米卡提的舔弄，手上则托着米卡提丰满的臀肉，一下下的向上顶弄着对方敏感的肠道。很快被快感俘虏的米卡提便不满足与他温柔的顶弄，放开了他的脸双手撑在他肩膀上开始骑着他操起了自己。  
“啊…ヒデくん…”胡乱的操弄中被戳中前列腺的米卡提被强烈的快感卸了力气，直接软绵绵的摊在了秀敏的胸前，双手不安分的摸索着秀敏结实的背肌，却没有一丝再自己动起来的迹象。  
对自己这个随时都想着偷懒的爱人已经习以为常的秀敏很快的反应了过来，很快的又接着米卡提的节奏和方向顶弄了几下，但他今天可不打算这么轻易的放过米卡提。  
趁着米卡提趴在自己身上满意的哼哼时，秀敏双手托着对方的屁股就着插在对方体内的动作直接从沙发上站来起来。突然变化的体位显然把米卡提吓了一跳，惊呼着猛地伸手勾住秀敏的脖子，却被对方一下深入了更多的阴茎狠狠地戳中了深处的软肉，强烈的快感让他的惊叫瞬间变调成了连串的呻吟。  
“不…天哪太深了…ヒデ…放我下来…啊！别…”  
而秀敏压根没有理会对方的要求，凭着自己修炼多年的肌肉，他可以毫不费力的抱着米卡提在家里走上好几圈。示意对方伸腿勾住自己的后腰，秀敏便就着这个姿势走了起来。  
随着秀敏每迈出一步，他都故意的往上颠了一下，米卡提原本就紧致的肠道更是被他这高难度的动作吓得更加收紧，牢牢地包裹着深埋体内的阴茎，使得每一次起落之间的抽插都给米卡提带来更多的快感。  
生怕自己会掉下去的米卡提只能尽力的勾住秀敏的肩颈，可强烈的快感让他全身无力，酸软的手臂似乎随时都会脱力一般的颤抖着。  
然而原本以为就会被这样操到高潮的米卡提，却被屁股上突然的刺痛和一声脆响惊得几乎是尖叫着从秀敏的颈窝里抬起了头。还没反应过来发生了什么的米卡提便又迎来了下一巴掌，比刚才更甚的刺痛让他反射性的收紧了后方的肌肉，却将体内的阴茎夹得更紧。  
“唔…不要…啊…别打了…ヒデくん…不…”被啪啪啪打了几巴掌的米卡提终于意识到了发生了什么，被打屁股的刺痛和羞耻感让他扭动着想要逃离，却不仅无处可去，还让自己体内的阴茎更加顺畅的碾过每一寸敏感的肠肉，在羞耻的同时传来更大的快感。  
“求你…啊…ヒデくん…唔…”很快米卡提的求饶中就带上了哭腔，呜咽着将脸埋在秀敏颈窝里，一边求饶一边呻吟的米卡提让秀敏感觉自己又硬了几分。操，秀敏也不知道他现在真正的目的到底是惩罚米卡提，还是只是想看泪眼汪汪哭唧唧的对方了。  
最后再打了一巴掌的秀敏张开了手掌贴在米卡提的臀肉上，被击打得泛红发热的臀肉似乎比平日里更加柔软丰满，惹得秀敏忍不住的收紧手掌，感受着软糯的臀肉从指间被挤出的触感。  
“不…不…不要了…ヒデくん…求你…真的不要了…”以为秀敏还要继续的米卡提不断的哀求着，抽泣着在秀敏的颈窝里猛地摇着头。仿佛一只被欺负的小狗一样的反应让秀敏又有些心疼，抬手揉了揉被汗水浸湿的头发，一手托着米卡提的屁股向前走了两步将人压在了走廊的墙壁上。  
松开了托着米卡提的手让对方将一条腿缓缓放下，稍稍抽出一直埋在对方体内的阴茎，等待着米卡提稍稍缓过了些，便顺势继续抽插了起来。  
秀敏一手拎着米卡提另一条腿的膝窝，另一只手撸动着米卡提早已溢出不少前液的阴茎。刚才被打屁股虽然羞耻，但无法掩盖被秀敏贯穿的同时不断颠簸行走时产生的快感，甚至被击打的刺痛和羞耻的对待让米卡提在哭泣和哀求之外感受到了更大的快感。  
很快秀敏便感受到了对方肠道开始不规则的痉挛和收缩，快速撸动了两下便被高潮的米卡提射在了手上，随着对方的高潮也射在了米卡提更加猛烈痉挛收缩的肠道里。

久保田·突然感觉自己有点S倾向·秀敏，边亲吻着爱哭鬼爱人脸上的泪痕，边想着过两天是不是该去教育一下后辈了。

说到做到的秀敏过两天就拖上了atom一起跑去TDC观剧了，客套的拍完了例行的和合照之后，他任由着虽然是前辈但是年级仍然最小的atom拖着井泽找加藤聊天，自己则一把拉过了准备去收拾清洗的后藤。  
“我不管你和你的柳生是怎么玩的，管好他，不要让他再来惹我的柳生了。”  
后藤：WTF?????????


	8. 后藤x大隅 非常emmm的一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning 前辈出现 提及历代演员

作为一个刚刚出道的舞台俳优，大隅也知道在舞台上是绝对不应该做出这么不符合角色设定的动作的，哪怕是舞台转暗所有人的视线应该都要跟着追光走的时候。  
但他也是真的受不了了，后腰酸得像是要断掉一样，刚刚换成仁王轻松了一下，可换回来之后反而更疼了，如果现在不撑着腰休息一下，他真的怀疑等会跳S1的舞的时候他会直接摔在井泽身上。  
而该死的罪魁祸首现在就在他正前方的舞台上，专心的打着空气网球，丝毫受影响的感觉都没有。  
该死的田鹤，今天他下台被老师骂了就都是田鹤的错，发神经也要挑个日子啊！

好不容易结束演出，又气又难受的大隅后槽牙都要被他自己咬碎了，收拾清理的时候还被众多队友和对手报以我懂我懂的眼神，甚至连后藤都一脸卧槽的对他嘱咐了几句公演期间不要玩得太过了。你们也不看看是谁害的啊！气不打一处来的大隅直接无视了田鹤欲言又止的脸，把东西往包里一塞就头也不回地离开了剧场。   
“昨天你们打架了？”完全进入了看热闹不嫌事大状态的立石一手搭在田鹤的肩膀上，笑眯眯地说着他自己都不相信的推测。  
“……”如果真的是打了一架，估计睡一觉就忘了吧。

接下来的几天大隅很好的贯彻了记仇的原则，能无视田鹤的地方就无视，根本不愿搭理他。田鹤大概也自知理亏，这几天也就乖乖的除了舞台上，其他时间根本不进入大隅的视线范围。  
直到东京千秋的幕间休息，一直没有出现过的田鹤突然在乐屋拽住了大隅的手臂，直接将他拉到了更衣隔间的角落里。过了这么几天大隅气也算是消了，本来想着田鹤要是主动来道歉的话就原谅他，可没想到田鹤一开口就差点让他眉毛都挑到后脑勺去了。  
“今天中河内さん来观剧了。”  
“所以呢？”   
“他已经结婚了。”  
所以，田鹤翔吾在你心里我就是这种设定了？（是的你就是。）  
不知道此时该笑还是该生气的大隅就这样尴尬的和田鹤对视着，直到其他人都休息完毕准备去舞台袖准备了，两人才默契的断开视线，草草的喝了口水就走出了乐屋。

下半场的演出还算顺利，千秋的观众都格外热情，照例在安可时就变回本体模式的大隅欢脱的下了客席和大家拍手。虽然很不爽田鹤刚刚话里的含义，但他还是克制不住的往关系者席转过了身。  
啊，黑帽子口罩白T恤，应该就是了。  
洗完澡回到乐屋之后果然见到了取下伪装的中河内桑，作为1st的大前辈，中河内桑倒是在后辈面前完全没架子。和大家插科打诨开了会玩笑之后，又到了例行的合影时间，在拍完W仁王的2shot之后，本来以为就结束了准备拿回手机的后藤却被制止了。  
“等等，”一手按住了后藤，中河内桑对着站在镜子前收拾东西的大隅招了招手。“大隅君，你还在磨蹭什么，快来一起拍。”  
被前辈突然招唤过来的大隅和后藤对视了一眼，果然对方眼里也是和自己一样懵逼和无奈。  
从他们被定下角色开始，就不断的有人在提醒他们，他们俩的角色是多么的有卖点，是多么的需要被捆绑。虽然他们俩关系绝对不差，但也绝对没有好到前辈们表现出来的那样。  
后藤有些嫌弃他四处乱搞的性格，他也不怎么想搞需要卖cp的对象。于是一来二去他们俩就很快确定了这完全营业性质的关系。更何况，后藤那边和田鹤的关系还扯不清楚呢。最近他和田鹤走的近，后藤还不知道要怎么想呢。   
乖乖的配合前辈拍了几张三人合照之后，本来准备随意各自去觅食的大家在中河内桑的提议之下，变成了和前辈一起的集体酒会。比他们年长许多的中河内桑熟门熟路的带他们去了一家看上去很不错的饭店，说是当年他们也经常会一起来吃，绝对不会吃出问题的店家。  
默默地在心里吐槽了一下一堆没人认识的新人吃个饭到底能吃出什么问题，大隅随意地就坐到了前田旁边。而出乎他意料的是，中河内桑竟然没有选择坐在后藤旁边，而是径直坐在了他身边。结果本来就打算随便吃个饭喝点酒回去好倒头就睡的大隅，就变成了那个坐在前辈旁边、对面是不想面对的炮友，这么一个聚会最惨坐席。

先趁着大家都还仪态正常，立石抓紧指挥着大家拍了几张合照。果不其然等到点单的时候，中河内桑就羡慕的念叨着“啊都是成年人真好，哪像我们那会还要照顾小朋友”，然后疯狂的点了一大堆酒。坐在他身旁的大隅无奈的别过了视线，却正好在抬头的瞬间对上了正在盯着他的田鹤，田鹤明显一副想说什么却不好开口的表情让大隅差点克制不住自己吐槽的冲动，只得又把视线转回中河内桑身上，试图和井泽一起阻止他点更多的酒。  
然而妄图阻止前辈的行动果然是不可能成功的，大隅本以为中河内桑作为仁王役，主要进攻对象应该是他对面的后藤才对。却没想到头几轮中河内桑几乎都是和他在喝，期间还不断和他讨论着他们的新歌新舞。似乎是舞蹈演员出身的中河内桑，对他们和以往有些不一样的编舞风格似乎兴趣很高。  
“诶所以你和后藤君都是地下偶像？”似乎对这一发现十分惊奇的中河内桑在他和后藤之间来回扫了几眼，仿佛在确认情报一般。“难怪跳舞感觉就不太一样，哪像我们那会，欺诈师的编舞对于俳优出身的人来说是有些困难……”  
仿佛回忆起了什么往事，中河内桑的话题突然从编舞转跳到了大隅现在最不想讨论的部分，双打双打，为什么你们就不能有点职业操守啊。默默地听着前辈从他和搭档初遇扯到毕业、练舞扯到逛街、从舞台扯到旅行，十分无聊的嗯嗯应答着的大隅开始好奇起了中河内桑和他的柳生是不是搞过了，他猜如果现在去问井泽，说不定还能吐出个超过95%的数字。可他才没有那么醉呢，这种事情，大家私下说说就好了，真要当着前辈的面说出口就太尴尬了。   
然而，喝多了的并不是他，似乎是中河内桑。仿佛拥有读心术一般的中河内桑，说到一半突然瞟了眼他和后藤根本就不远接触的视线和尴尬的表情。本来还在正常范围内的聊天突然就话锋一转开始走起了深夜向，根本不需要别人开口，他自己似乎就已经主动偏离了方向。   
“你们俩，不会还没搞上吧？”  
此时最怕突然沉默，然而大隅也不知道他现在能说什么。本来还在聊天的另外两拨人似乎也被吓到了，齐刷刷的看向了坐在长桌中间的他们三个。大隅尴尬的瞟了一眼后藤，却发现他的脸比真田帽子都要黑了，虽然不怎么愿意和自己捆绑在一起，也不用这么生气吧。仿佛突然被人讨厌的大隅莫名其妙的望向了坐在后藤一侧的立石，摇头，啊另一边是田鹤，算了。  
尴尬的沉默中选择低头继续喝酒的大隅显然又走错了一步，当中河内桑再次开口的时候他突然就后悔了起来为什么刚才不选择岔开话题，而是让喝多了就根本不会读空气的前辈继续开口。  
“难怪你们在台上看上去总少了点什么…嗝…没有搞上的话演不好搭档的真的。”完全无视了桌上尴尬的气氛和对面后藤黑到要滴墨的脸，中河内桑喝了两口之后又继续说了起来。“我就说你们碰屁股那里怎么隔那么远，性张力啊性张力，仁王不上柳生哪来的立海D1啊……”  
此时大隅感觉自己有一股疯狂想要吐槽的冲动，但又无法施放的憋屈让他都忍不住想要笑出声了，然而抬头就是后藤那漆黑的脸色，他只好又咽了回去。努力想让自己的脸看上去正常一点的大隅最终还是失败了，放下筷子起身，他需要去洗手间施放一下，再憋下去他真的可能会当着后藤的面笑出声，把自己搭档气死了的话后面的演出就演不下去了。  
大隅离席之后黑着脸的后藤也紧接着离了席，黑着脸飞快的跟上大隅去了洗手间，剩下5个面面相觑的队友，一个一直死死握着杯子全程真田脸的田鹤，和一个似乎瞬间就醒酒了的中河内桑。  
“来来来继续喝，不用管他们。”

解决完生理需求的大隅刚推开隔间的门，就迎面对上了黑着张脸靠在水池上的后藤。还没等他反应过来，对方就三步并作两步直接将他拖回了隔间里，顺便一把将门带上并落了锁。  
“等等，大ちゃん你干啥?”被突然推回厕所隔间里的大隅突然感觉有点不妙，今天一晚上中河内桑都在不断的戳中后藤的痛点，虽然看着对方吃瘪又无法反驳前辈真的很搞笑，但突然被后藤困在这里，卧槽他该不会想打架吧？   
“干你。”  
还想着如何脱身的大隅愣了两秒，才反应过来刚刚后藤说了什么。和后藤大眼瞪小眼的僵持了半分钟，终于忍不了的大隅还是开了口。  
“大ちゃん你开什么玩笑，中河内桑他们还在外面…”  
“哼，就是那该死的中河内桑。”粗暴的打断了大隅的话，后藤语气不善的向前迈了一步，让两人间本就不宽的距离直接缩减为零，大隅甚至都可以感觉到对方愤怒的鼻息直接喷洒在自己的脸上。“既然他那么期待着仁王上柳生，那我就满足他好了。”  
大隅觉得自己搭档大概是脑袋被网球砸了，虽然他们台上并没有网球。  
“大ちゃん你…”不知道该如何回应显然是正在气头上的搭档，大隅只得避开对方的视线，试图从后藤身旁溜出去。结果当然是被挡住了，大隅在心里翻了个白眼，他也不是干不过后藤，只是事情还没发展到那个境地，他也不想和同事真搞出什么肢体冲突来。  
一手撑着墙挡住了大隅的去路，后藤也没有进一步的动作，两人就这么僵持着。“你和他们都搞过了，再被我搞一次又怎么样？既然他们都这么希望我搞上你的话。”  
“？？？等等，前辈叫你干啥你就干啥？大ちゃん你是不是s…诶卧槽你干啥？！”被后藤的逻辑弄得满头雾水的大隅话还没说完，便被后藤突然的动作吓了一跳。毫无防备的大隅被对方直接转了半圈，重心不稳的他差点被马桶绊倒，堪堪撑住了墙才没有直接一屁股坐在地上，却变成了一个单脚跪在马桶上背对着后藤的危险姿势。  
“别废话，速战速决等会还能回去吃点东西。”无视了回头怒视自己的大隅，后藤随手拍了下对方的屁股，便直接上手在大隅口袋里摸索了起来，果不其然的摸到了几个小袋子。“哼，你果然都随身带着套和润滑剂。”  
被对方仿佛完成什么任务一般的描述气到半死的大隅此时也只能狠狠地转回头，对着墙壁用力的翻了个白眼。算了，现在要强行拒绝估计真的要干一架才行了，反正做一次又不会少块肉，“操，有得现成的用你还罗里吧嗦的，要做就快做。”  
互相较劲的两人完全把性爱当成了较量，主动挑起争斗的后藤粗暴的撕开了润滑剂的包装，草草的将手指浸透后便将多余的液体直接倒在了大隅裸露的臀部。冰凉的液体让大隅反射性的瑟缩了一下，还没来得及出口抱怨，又被突然冲进体内的手指给噎了回去。  
“啧，没想到你被这么多人操过，竟然还这么紧。”熟练的快速地扩张着大隅，后藤半真半假的感叹了几句。虽然大隅和没被上过几次的雏还是有差距，但挺翘的臀肉和高热湿滑的肠肉还是很上等的，难怪某些人上过一次还念念不忘。  
已经认命的大隅压根懒得搭理后藤的讽刺，头搭在手臂上感受着后藤的扩张。很明显后藤也不是什么生手，熟练的扩张同时也还算良心的没有忘记他的感受，找准前列腺的位置后便时不时的掠过那敏感的腺体。男人毕竟还是遵从于欲望的生物，就算是和关系复杂的对象，只要找准了地方，总能把握住快感。  
扩张得差不多的后藤抽出了手指，虽然他不愿承认，但大隅的屁股确实挺不错的。但看到明显尺寸不对的安全套的时候，他的脸又黑了下去，“哼，Shogo就操的你那么满意吗，身上都只带着他的尺寸的套。”说完就随手将套子往旁边一扔，直接进入了大隅体内。  
“啊…”还没来得及细想为什么后藤会知道田鹤的尺寸，大隅便被突然而直接的深入给打断了思路。没有了安全套的阻隔，直接而赤裸的触感让两人都叹了口气，待到大隅稍微适应了，后藤便开始动了起来。

餐桌上的少了两个人之后气氛反而缓和了不少，中河内桑又能聊又没架子，让剩下的几个人经常笑得前仰后合。喝了不少的井泽好不容易抓准话题的间隙起身，准备去洗手间解决一下生理需求，刚站起身来，却被中河内桑拉住了。  
“他们俩应该在厕所搞得正high呢，你最好去用后面的洗手间。”  
“………………”中河内桑你刚刚其实都是故意的对吧。

不过正在搞着的两位当事人，倒也说不上到底high不high就是了。  
虽然是完全完成任务式的性爱，但后藤的技术不差，大隅也没啥好抱怨的。可除了单调的活塞运动之外，后藤的手一直老老实实的待在他的腰上，根本就懒得挪动一下。  
肠道里传来的快感倒是越来越强烈，后藤很快就摸清了他所有的敏感点，每一次进入都能准确的正中目标。可他总觉得不够，强烈的快感不断累积，可他却始终无法高潮。无法疏解的快感让大隅想要被更多的玩弄，却顾及着对象始终开不了口，只得自己动手，握住了早已不断滴落前液却又无法高潮的阴茎。  
“操…”因为前方的快感而突然收紧的肠道让后藤动作突然一顿，突然加剧的快感让他的冲刺变得凌乱起来，却克制着上手去抚弄对方露出的那一小截后腰的冲动。上完这一次他就“完成任务”了，不要再节外生枝了。  
不断撸动着自己的阴茎、强迫自己尽快高潮的大隅很快便如愿以偿的射了精，高潮下不断痉挛收缩的肠道也让后藤达到了顶点，果断的抽了出来撸了两下，便射在了自己手上。  
几乎全程沉默的性爱结束后仍然是沉默，两人各自扯了点纸清理起了自己，先行结束的后藤看了一眼还在整理的大隅，便先开了门离开了隔间。  
而后一步的大隅，却感觉自己有些烦躁。按理来说他这也算达成了一项目标，可虽然高潮却似乎根本没有尽兴的性爱让他更加不爽。洗了手胡乱的把刚刚散落下来的头发又重新翻到脑后束起，大隅都懒得管镜子里自己那张表情不善的脸，直接推开门回到了大厅里。


	9. 田鹤告白(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了这么久 真的...  
> 懒成狗[二哈]

黑着脸回到饭桌上的大隅无视了队友们担忧的目光，直接端起酒杯猛地干掉了剩下的啤酒。匆匆地清理没能完全弄干净肠道里肠液和润滑剂的混合物，结果随着他的走动此时又开始缓缓流出。粘腻的触感再加上刚被操弄过微微突出且无法完全闭合的肛口被布料摩擦的感觉，让大隅的心情更加不爽。  
其他人就算再装瞎，也在中河内桑刚刚有意无意的点醒下不得不承认刚刚大隅和后藤之间到底发生了什么。不过显然此时他们俩都不是很好的脸色让其他人也有点迷糊，为什么做过之后，他们俩反而看上去更死人脸了啊？？？  
比先前更加迷的气氛让中河内桑也有些奇怪，但他也只能和立石打着哈哈把大家引导别的话题上去，现在的年轻人啊，真是搞不懂。  
后半场的话题终于不再围着D1转让大隅心情稍微好了那么一点，嗯嗯啊啊的附和着其他人，专心喝个不停的大隅根本没注意到田鹤从他们俩回来之后就一直盯着他，面前的酒杯一次都没有举起来过。 

临近午夜酒局终于也准备散场了，本就不在话题中心的那几位已经陆续离席，拖走了有酒就high的大薮之后剩下的几个人也就再闹不起来了。意外的后藤先离了席，无视了还在座的直系前辈，告了别之后就头也不回的走了。  
剩下了喝得有些不清醒的大隅，和年长三人组。立石瞟了眼剩下的两个人，明智的主动提议和中河内桑先去结账，留下那两位一看就还有得事做的好队员。  
喝多了的大隅愣了半天才意识到原本热闹的长桌已经只剩下自己和对面的田鹤，摇摇晃晃的起了身，含糊的跟田鹤告了个别，就准备转身离开。  
“今晚去我家吗？”  
“嗯？”完全出乎意料的提议让大隅被酒精侵蚀的大脑一时反应不过来，转头对上了田鹤的双眼，愣了愣神还是答应了下来。“唔…好啊。”  
明天反正休演日，去谁家睡都是睡。

田鹤的住处比他家还要远，摇摇晃晃的末班电车上剩下的几乎都是喝醉的上班族，他们俩根本就不会引起任何注目。晃了两站之后就开始犯困的大隅一开始还抱着行李钓鱼，猛地惊醒几次后就干脆的偏头靠在了田鹤身上，很快便睡了过去。  
感受到肩上的重量的一瞬间，田鹤全身的肌肉都反射性地紧张了起来。意识到大隅只是睡着了之后，田鹤叹了口气又放松了下来。他也羡慕大隅能够毫无防备的直接在电车上睡过去，可他不仅要把他们俩带回去，还有更重要的事情要做。  
接下来的换乘大隅都不知道自己是怎么过的，等他醒过来的时候已经是站在田鹤租住的公寓楼下，被夏日夜晚的温度给热醒了。为了带着睡的迷迷糊糊的他走路，田鹤一手拎着两人份的行李，另一只手则牵着他的手。  
本来还有点睡意的大隅被他们两现在这个诡异的姿势瞬间吓醒了，有些尴尬的甩掉田鹤的手，不自然的把手插在口袋里等着田鹤带他上楼。  
被甩掉手之后田鹤意识到大隅终于醒了，而刚刚那牵着乖巧的大隅换乘出站的过程仿佛只是幻觉一般，努力的克制住自己重新伸手的冲动，田鹤也没有把包还给大隅，而是直接走向了楼栋。

单身公寓大都大同小异，狭小的玄关让两个大男人和两个大包难免磕磕碰碰的，然而大隅可没有料到他竟然会被另一个男人给壁咚了。  
他们俩脸上都带着连日公演之后的疲倦，呼吸间全是酒精的味道，可田鹤过于接近的眼神里直白的情绪让他不敢直视。别扭的偏过头，田鹤的双手把他捆在了对方身前狭小的空间里，唯一的退路也被对方的身体挡住。  
认真来说大隅其实也没有喝得很多，大多只是疲劳和酒精让他有些肢体上的迟钝，脑子经过刚刚那一惊吓已经完全醒了过来。他隐约能感觉到接下来要发生什么，田鹤最近的表现已经有些超过了他的底线，可他今天还是答应了跟着田鹤回家。或许是酒精作用下的冲动，又或许是和后藤那场完全形式化的性爱根本就让他更加不满，现在他已经无处可逃了。  
可还没等他想清楚，扭到一旁的头就被田鹤掐着下巴拧了回来。被强迫抬头的看着对方近在咫尺的脸感觉真的不是很好，也不知道那些少女们为什么会喜欢被这样告白。  
不过告白对象明显飘忽的视线并没有阻止田鹤的动作，或许是觉得两个大男人这个姿势说什么情啊爱啊的太奇怪了，田鹤便直接跳过了语言，低头狠狠地吻上了大隅。  
“唔…”被对方的动作吓了一跳的大隅根本没来得及反抗就被直接侵入了口腔，下定了决心的田鹤也没给他任何反抗的机会，掐着他下巴的手强硬的不让他有机会闭嘴。强势的标记着大隅口腔中每一寸领土，强迫对方连呼吸都只能跟随着他的节奏。  
被吻得晕晕乎乎的大隅没反抗两下就放弃了，打不过也跑不掉，既然如此不如就接受现实吧。田鹤强势的亲吻让被酒精影响的身体很容易就投了降，原本掐着他下巴的手在感受到大隅的妥协之后很快便松开了，现在正像挠小动物一般揉捏着他的后颈。酥麻的感觉如同电流一般沿着颈椎席卷全身，被占领的舌头无法发出声音，只能用鼻子哼哼两声表明自己的感受。  
满意的感受到大隅被吻到几乎瘫软在自己怀里，田鹤一手搂着大隅的后腰把他带离了狭小的玄关。  
转移阵地到床上的两人很快便坦诚相见，大隅不久前才被使用过的入口此时仍未完全恢复，甚至大腿上还有不少液体挥发后留下的痕迹。虽然在饭桌上就猜到了他们俩肯定在厕所搞过了，但此时亲眼见到“证据”还是让田鹤越来越克制不住的独占欲再次暴发。  
捞起原本趴跪在床上的大隅，从后方压迫着对方分腿跪立在墙边，一手探向被强制分开的臀瓣。原本紧闭的括约肌此时因为先前的性爱而微微分开，连润滑剂都懒得开的田鹤直接就插入了三根手指，粗暴的打开对方的身体。  
“嘶…”虽然被扩张过的肌肉还未恢复，但突然的进入还是让他有些吃痛。干涩的触感让大隅有些不适应，扭动着身子想要逃离，却被田鹤用体重压制住无法动弹。“艹，Shogo你是处男到家里连润滑剂都没有吗？”  
再次被大隅挑衅的田鹤猛地将深入对方体内的手指抽出，满意的又听到一声抽气，一手控制住大隅的腰防止他乱动，侧身伸长了胳膊去床头柜的抽屉里翻找了起来。  
被田鹤挡住没法看到他动作的大隅，只能听到对方叮铃咣啷的翻找了半天，终于捏着一瓶润滑剂转了回来。干涩的触感终于被滑腻温热替代，大隅终于满意的哼了哼，扭动着身子寻找合适的姿势。刚刚和后藤来的那一发虽然最后他还是高潮了，可似乎是习惯了更加激烈的性爱，仿佛中年夫妻完成任务一般的性爱让他完全无法尽兴，此时被田鹤一撩拨，很快便再次陷入了快感之中。  
多余的润滑剂和肠液在田鹤的挤弄之下，顺着大隅紧实的大腿缓缓流下，仿佛刻意一般将先前留下的印迹全部盖过。如同动物标记领地一般的行为让田鹤自己也觉得有些幼稚，但还是执着的揉搓着大隅的每一寸肠肉，妄图抹掉前任留下的所有痕迹。  
“啊…艹…Shogo你…快点…”单纯的扩张早就变成了没有对手的较劲，田鹤四处挑弄的手指让本就没有尽兴的大隅更加饥渴，但连绵的快感和被压在墙上的体位让他无力挣扎，呻吟着祈求田鹤的进入。  
然而完全进入自己步调里的田鹤仿佛根本没有听到一般，自顾自的继续着早已变味的扩张。灵活的手指细细地摸索着肠道内每一丝褶皱，不放过任何一寸能够让对方感受到快感的黏膜，稍稍有些长度的指甲在快感之外平添了一丝疼痛，但已经被快感和酒精侵蚀的大脑早已无法分辨。  
待到田鹤终于满足了，大隅已经被过量却无法让人满足的快感折磨得喘息连连，原本就被燥热的气温催出一身薄汗，现在更是如同从水里捞出来的一样，被浸湿的前发凌乱的贴在脸上，汗水顺着后背不断滑落，又被撅起的臀部挡住了下落的道路。  
被玩弄得完全充血张开的括约肌微微向外翻出，随着大隅的喘息一张一合的吐露着内里鲜红的肠肉。故意挤入的过量润滑剂和随着快感不断分泌的肠液将大隅的股间弄得一塌糊涂，不断滴落的液体更是让他有种仿佛女子一样的感觉，湿答答的等着被粗大的物体贯穿。  
“哈…啊…田鹤你玩够了吗……唔！”终于被放过以为能够松一口气的大隅，刚整理了一下呼吸开了口，就被田鹤毫无预警的进入给打断了。已经被完全扩开的肠道毫无压力的接纳了田鹤粗暴的进入，渴望了许久的粗长的阴茎终于进入体内，突然而猛烈的快感让大隅眼前一阵眩晕，他就这样毫无预警的被直接插射了。  
“哈…啊…哈…操…啊…”然而他射精时不断痉挛收缩的肠道并没有阻止田鹤的进攻，仿佛根本没有感觉到一样，田鹤丝毫未有停顿，退出一截之后很快便又再次更加用力的插了进来。高潮后敏感的肠道抽搐着被再次打开，无力的接纳着一次比一次凶狠的冲撞，无数的神经元忠实的反馈着过载的快感，根本不给他一丝休息的机会。  
“慢…哈…慢一点…啊…快…不…shogo…”然而人的身体是潜力无穷的，原本让大隅有些招架不住的过量快感，很快便被贪婪的身体所适应。求饶拒绝的话语也变得语无伦次起来，追逐快感的本性占据了上风，被酒精麻痹的神经很快就叫嚣着索求更多。  
被大隅甜腻的呻吟着呼喊着名字的田鹤自然不会拒绝，原本跪在大隅身后的他猛地抽了出来，哗啦啦的带出一大片润滑剂。突然的空虚让大隅反射性的向后扭着屁股找寻，却被田鹤掐着腰阻止了，强硬的用自己的膝盖将对方的双腿分开，跪了在大隅的双腿之间。  
阻止了大隅想要向下坐的动作，田鹤一反刚刚的粗暴，缓缓地跪立起来，将自己硬的仿佛要爆炸一般的阴茎一寸寸的再次埋入大隅体内。这个体位是他第一次用在大隅身上，想必大隅也是第一次，不想伤到对方的田鹤还是选择慢慢来。  
空虚再次被填满的饱胀感让大隅满足的叹了口气，扭动着想要主动的迎合，却被田鹤的手掌阻止了。哼哼唧唧的表达着自己的不满，大隅只能小幅度的左右扭着屁股，收缩挤压着肠道想要诱惑田鹤更快的满足他。  
原本顾忌着弄伤对方的田鹤，被大隅主动的诱惑逼的倒吸了一口气，闭上眼深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，啪的一巴掌拍上了大隅的臀肉。莫名奇妙被打的大隅委屈的回头瞪了田鹤一眼，却被田鹤眼里的感情看得发毛，还没反应过来，就又被田鹤捏着下巴吻住了。  
一晚上被第二次捏着下巴强吻的大隅默默地翻了个白眼，维持着这个扭曲的姿势任由田鹤在他嘴里肆虐，懒洋洋的回应着田鹤的挑逗。然而很快他的注意力又被田鹤再次动起来的阴茎给转移，田鹤已经算是他维持时间比较长的炮友了，对方的尺寸他早就摸透，然而此时应该已经完全进入的阴茎却仍然在不断的进入，缓慢的撑开从未被进入过的深度。  
“唔…”内里被破开的陌生感让大隅挣扎着想要退开，但被强行分开的双腿和体内还在不断跳动的阴茎让他无处可逃，连略带惊恐的呻吟都被田鹤堵在了嘴里。太深了，整个人都仿佛要被贯穿一般的深入让大隅有些不安，但田鹤缓慢的进入并未造成什么实际上的伤害，些微的刺痛过后是他从未体验过的快感。  
漫长的进入终于结束，敏感的肛口感受到田鹤粗硬的耻毛反而让大隅有种莫名的安心感。原本强势的亲吻也变得温柔，终于被放开的双唇被啃咬得有些刺痛，田鹤沿着他的额线一路又舔又啃，最终埋在他颈窝里拱来拱去的毛茸茸的头让大隅恍惚得仿佛看到了什么大型犬一般。  
“…好きです…”田鹤脸埋在他脖颈之间咕哝了半天，早就被快感再次俘获的大隅根本就没在意去听，却偏偏这一句不偏不倚的飘进了他的耳朵。并不是从未被告白过，但从开始游戏人间之后的大隅反而从未往这方面放过心思，突然的告白让一直片叶不沾身的他有些慌了神，原本高涨的情欲仿佛被泼了一瓢冰水一般瞬间冷却。  
他想逃跑，但仍然维持着的变扭体位让他无处可逃，他想拒绝，但上次惹恼田鹤的后果还历历在目。努力无视内心那莫名其妙的欢喜，慌乱的大隅只能假装什么都没有听见，假装什么都没有发生。闭上眼睛狠狠地在脑子里扇了那个欢快的小人两巴掌，决心做个缩头乌龟的大隅只想赶快摆脱这个尴尬的局面。田鹤手还搭在他的腰上，但已经卸下了力道，稍微获得了一点自由度的大隅努力的收缩自己肠道，尽可能地扭着屁股，希望能让对方赶快回神。  
“唔…”敏感的阴茎被突然裹紧，高热而柔软的肠道仿佛有意识一般吮吸着，让装模作样沉思了半天的田鹤终于忍不住闷哼了一声。忍了半天让大隅纠结完，他终于可以继续了，进去了又不让动对他来说简直是世界上最大的折磨。  
腰上的手掌的突然收紧让大隅松了口气，然而接下来缓缓抽出又猛地插入的阴茎让大隅发出了一声仿佛被噎住的呻吟。身体从未被开发过的深处是他想象不到的敏感，突然的快感瞬间又点燃了刚刚被浇灭的欲火，什么乱七八糟的想法都被他抛到了脑后，现在他只想让田鹤狠狠地艹他一顿。  
“啊…Shogo…太深了…哈…”原本还算安静的房间很快便被甜腻的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音给填满，每一次都仿佛要把他捅穿的深入和强烈的快感，让大隅本能的向上躲避，但双腿被撑开的姿势却让他一次次的落回原处。  
过多的润滑剂被田鹤一次次的抽插挤压得咕叽咕叽作响，而原本低着头的田鹤此时将下巴搭在大隅肩上，粗重的喘息零距离的刺激着大隅的鼓膜，和他越来越混乱的呻吟混杂在一起。  
“哈…啊…快…嗯…就是那里…Shogo…”在快感面前永远毫无顾忌的大隅肆意的呻吟着，越来越强烈的快感很快让他完全习惯了此时的深度，甚至主动扭动着身躯去寻找更加合适的角度。  
原本掐着大隅腰的田鹤此时一手按上了他的肚子，一手则向上玩弄起了大隅敏感的乳首。仿佛从背后环抱的姿势让两人毫无缝隙的贴在了一起，田鹤仿佛恶趣味的感受着手掌上随着自己每一次插入而凸起的一小块肌肤，和大隅被自己撞击得零碎变调的呻吟。  
“…好きです……好きです……好きです…”感受着大隅越来越急促的呼吸和开始不断收缩的肠道，田鹤加快了抽插的速度的同时，不断的在大隅耳边重复着那几个简单的音节。他知道大隅不敢承认也不敢面对这个问题，那至少让他先过过嘴瘾，借着这个机会多说几次，说不定就成真了。  
至于快要高潮的大隅，其实他也没有自己认为和表现的那么沉溺于性爱的快感之中，田鹤干了说了什么他其实一清二楚。晕晕乎乎的再次被田鹤扭过头吻住，放弃挣扎的大隅干脆闭上眼热情的回应起了田鹤，强迫自己忽视那个想要回应田鹤的声音。  
高潮时的呻吟全被两人的亲吻所吞噬，被灼热的精液灌满的大隅反射性的哆嗦了一下，一天内多次的性爱和醉酒让他很快便再次失去了意识，直接睡倒在了田鹤怀里。

然而明明是休演日，本来平日都能一睡就睡到中午的大隅，却早早的醒了过来。或许是昨天田鹤的告白给他了太大的心理压力，又或许是八爪鱼一样从背后环抱着他的田鹤体温太高，总之一向睡不醒的大隅现在非常幸运的在田鹤之前醒了过来，不用感受可能会非常尴尬的面对。  
蹑手蹑脚的从田鹤怀里脱了身，赤裸的大隅没有直接穿衣离开，反而是站在床边盯着田鹤的睡颜发了会呆，才转身离开。正好离下次公演还有几天的时间，他现在需要冷静一下，他们现在都需要冷静一下。

关于为啥田鹤摸润滑剂摸了那么久：拿一瓶，冰感的，不行。拿一瓶，口交专用，不行。再拿一瓶，咿这个效果太强了现在用太早，不行……特么找瓶正常的润滑剂怎么这么难！


End file.
